Rumbling Hearts
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: Uchihacest Being an avenger came with surprises and disappointments he wasn't ready for. He didn't plan on falling for him. He didn't plan on making sense of everything. Sasuke didn't plan on reaching out, only to be caught by the only person who cared.
1. The Dream

**_Author Notes_**

Hi all! Its Kise Masaki-san again! I hoped you had a great Christmas and new years and stuff. Yeah I'm ptobably early on saying this stuff. Oh well right? Well I've been inspired to write another story. Over the past few days, I've browse the storys on Fanfiction and I really didn't see many Itachi and Sasuke stories. Thats a shame right?! I know. I picked up on this really good story about the paring and it inspired me to write one of my own. It might suck because I've never really wrote a story about this paring. I have done role plays with them though which is good because I can do my story based on it. Yeah, I'm making a series. Whoop! My first one! Yeah! I might make a Sasuke and Naruto series too. Who knows what I might do. Oh well, I'm going to shut up now because you guys are probably wondering if I would ever shut up and start the story. Well I am! I hope you enjoy my first chapter and many more to come. Bye!

Oh I should tell you that I might write in first person. Its kind of much easier. Thats what I've notice so far. I might switch Pov though. If I do, then I'll tell you whoes Pov it is. Look out for this signs.

**_End Author Notes_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_"Hey brother, can you help me with my kunai throwing today?"_

_"Ask Dad."_

_"But...Why? Everyone know you throw kunai's the best. Please."_

_"Come here ."(1)_

_I walked towards him with curious eyes. He slowly lift his hand as I walked forward. As I stood infront of him, he pressed his fingers to my forehead like he always do when he can't do something with me. As always, he'll say that line to me which isn't true._

_"Forgive me, . Another time."_

_There. He said those words as if he's going to do anything with me. He makes that fucking statement then pokes me in the head with his fingers. Why must he treat me this way. Why must he go and become that brother I don't love. Why must he leave me alone to take care of myself. "Brother, don't go." Those are the words I wanted to speak to him that day. The day my world came crashing down._

_I already lost you to the darkness. You let it take you away from me. Maybe becausee I was jealous of you. I feared being around you. You were always better than me. Everyone knew you exist. You were perfect. How should I be able to be around you? Me...the inperfect son. The, 'Follow after your brother' son. I hated that no one knew of my existence. No one cared about me. I was in the way. But...You cared. You use to care right? When father didn't come to see me when I was to enter in the Academy, you came. You carried me when my ankle was hurt. You cared! So why...Why did you push me away like I was nothing. Why brother...Why didn't you let me in that cold hard heart of yours. Its all I ever wanted from you. All I ever needed...Was You..._

_"As expected from my son."_

_Dad use to say that to you. He used to be so happy around you. He'd ignore me for you. You were his favorite. Maybe because you were worth something. Far more valuable then I could ever be. He never even said anything to me hardly. I never got a "As expected from my son." until that little incident that happened. That's when you started to change. Your eyes stared back at me as if you were slowly losing the brother I loved. Your eyes could have killed me that day. Hell, they probably did. I felt so…alone. You wouldn't talk to me or fake emotions towards me. It was like you didn't care. You probably never cared anyway right brother? _

_Dad. You treated me much better when you and brother wouldn't talk. You finally acknowledged me. You even taught me the 'Katon no Jutsu'. The first time I tried it, it didn't exactly look like fire…More like a fail attempt from a baby dragon. That's why I had to practice. I had to get that attention and praise. I wanted you to love me. It seem no one did in this family. The only one that did hates me now. As I finally master the Katon and showed it to you, I watched as the words came from that mouth of yours._

_"As expected from my son."_

_Those words. Those words I need. They were said. They were heard in my heart. Oh god, thank you. Even if you didn't love me Dad, I felt somewhat loved by you. I felt…wanted now. I smiled at you for a while. I was happy. I finally existed in your eyes. I was a value to you. Something worthy of hearing those words. Maybe I was finally catching up to you brother. Maybe I-…_

_"And don't follow after your brother."_

_What? I though you wanted me to be like him Father. I thought everyone did. What's with the change of heart? Could you still be that angry at brother for what he did? Or was there something else? Was I your replacement for him? Answer me Dad! Tell me the truth…You just replaced him with me. I wasn't special or nothing. I was…his replacement. Why must I live like this?_

_"Aniki! Father! Mother, where are you?!"_

_"Don't come in here ."_

_"Don't open those doors. You're not ready to see the truth. You're not ready to become me."(2)_

_My voice. Inside my head. It spoke. It spoke to me. Told me not to go. Told me to not open the door. I should have listened. I should have turned and became the coward that my body wanted me to become. So why didn't I? Why did I open those doors and see the object of me being alive dead on the ground._

_"Mother! Father! Where's…Aniki…"_

_My voice slowly came to a whisper. I saw the one I wanted attention from…hovering over our parents. Those eyes. So cold and deathly. If looks could kill, I would have died. You stood there, watching me. No words came out your mouth. You just stared back at me with those red eyes. Much more different…They were the same eyes that stared back at me when the incident happened. I wanted to scream…To shout. Why brother?!_

"Why brother?!"

I blinked as I sought up on my bed. I was covered in sweat. So much my bangs started to stick to my forehead. I was panting hard with sweat dripping from my chin. It was always like this. I would have a dream so...so real about the past. Then wake up in sweat and having to catch my breath. Damn it! I don't like that Itachi have this control over me...even when I'm sleeping. This time the dream felt so real. I had to blink and shake my head until I was sure that it was just a dream. When I did, I laid back down on my bed and fell back to sleep. While I was sleeping, I didn't notice the red eyes that was watching me...

"It was just...a dream...just a dream..."

* * *

1. The space is where Sasuke's name would be said. You probably already knew that.

2. This wasn't said by anyone. It was the inner Sasuke saying this so don't be confuse and think someone was saying that. It was just Sasuke's little voice in his head if you want to look at it that way.

Well thats the end of Chapter one. It kind of sucked because I wrote it off the top of my head. I write all my stories off the top of my head now. Its much easier for me. Well please review and stuff. I really will be grateful for your reviews! Bye!


	2. THE WHAT MISSION!

**Author Notes**

Well I thought I should began to write more of my story for Itachi and Sasuke so I'm hitting you all with Chapter 2. I can't say you'll be looking forward to what happens...well actually I can. Oh well. I've been given great ideas from everywhere now. I can fill the ideas pop and bang into my head. Kind of cool! Anyway, here's part two of my story, Rumbling Hearts. Enjoy everyone!

**End Author Notes**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The What Mission?!**

Damn...

Damn...

Damn...

Damn...

I couldn't believe this. This came out of no where. I was completely off guard of this. I wasn't ready. No one would be ready for what I got. Damn, this would be the perfect day to have the word end. I would be so happy if it did. I didn't want to do this crap. It was...stupid. Knowing me, I wouldn't think much things that have to do with ninja work would be stupid but this was. I'm sorry but this was a waste of my time. It wasn't worth my time more like it. Hell, I bet Itachi would feel the same...

Itachi...

Damn...You know, I didn't really want to think about him. He's been...waiting for me when I slept. Incase you were wondering what I meant by this…Every night for the past few weeks, I've been having dreams about Itachi. Yes…dreams. I can't help it. I hate it. I don't even know why either. No matter what happens I can't stop having these dreams. They seem so real. Just last night, I was dreaming about the past. When I was a kid…Having those…wonderful thoughts about Itachi. Thinking he was like…a hero to me. It was as if I was there. In that body...seeing myself making that choice to walk in that room...

Itachi wasn't a hero...

I was far from being right...

He was nothing but a murderer...

Who took away everything I ever loved...

Even the brother I once had...

Anyway, I don't really want to go into details about the whole dream and Itachi thing. I rather save that for a later and more…important day. As I was saying before my mind went to Itachi, my world has ended. My whole team was getting these scrolls. It held the D rank mission each one of us had to complete. That part was fine with me. I did hate that I had to do D ranks one though. I've always thought they were for little kids, trying to be ninjas. I was ready for a B or A one.

The part that really rubs me in the wrong way is what mission I got. It was…It was…Hell you see for yourself!

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-dobe, Sakura-baka, (Yes I actually call these people this. Sakura answers to what I call her. That's kind of sad really. You would think she would get over me…God, she need to get over me. I'm so tired of her glomping and hugging me. Its…yuck and annoying.) and myself was in the front of the room, looking face to face with Tsunade-sama. She was currently tapping her hand to her desk, looking at the four of us. I was getting annoyed with the way she would look at me. It was as if she was treating me differently with her eyes.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you all are here for a reason. I have receive some assignments that I need some people to do for me. Its all D rank…I have a reason for this too."

Naruto just had to cut in with his big damn mouth of his. "Tsunade! I think we shouldn't have to do these stupid baby D rank missions! We're old enough for C or…or at least B rank! Why do you have to be a fucken pain in every-bodies ass?!"(1)

Tsunade, of course, got angry at what Naruto had said. "You want to know why I won't let you get any C's or B's rank missions? Its because of your damn smart-ass mouth Naruto! You just can't shut that mouth of yours for one second can you?!"

Thank you! Those were my thoughts exactly. I was going to smack Naruto upside his head before Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do anything rash to him Sasuke. He's just being Naruto."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled his hand off my shoulder. "Hn." I wasn't in the mood for Kakashi's lectures. I didn't even feel like being surrounded by these people right now. Its all the same. We shouldn't even be getting these stupid missions. Its not making me stronger or nothing. Just wasting my time.

After Naruto and Tsunade went back and fourth, shouting insults to each other, we were given the scrolls of the missions. When we went to open them, we were stopped. "Hey you guys, open them one at a time. They aren't all the same. Each one of you have been given the assignment based on your skills."

Well whatever the hell that was suppose to mean, I guess mine would make me a guard of someone if we go by skill level. I was a pretty good ninja if I say so myself. Naruto would probably get a mission to clean up the village. We were having issues because of SOMEONE doing HIS STUPID PRANKS to the village. I would have thought by the 10th time of getting caught, Naruto would have stopped….I was wrong.

Anyway, like Tsunade said, we were to open the scrolls one at a time. First to open was Sakura. She slowly opened the scroll and read what it said. "Oh cool…I'm helping planting Sakura Tree's around the village. Nice." Sakura liked flowers a lot. Her favorite…Of course, Sakura's. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes and sighed.

Next to open was Naruto. He eagerly opened his scroll and his eyes widen. "THE HELL?! NO WAY!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Naruto glared at Tsunade as she smirked slightly. From the way Naruto was looking, he might have gotten something stupid like I thought. "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto eyes fumed with anger. "You know what the hell is wrong?! Cleaning up the village?! No way!! I'm a ninja! I need to protect someone! Not clean the stupid village up!!" Tsunade stood as her hands slammed on the desk. The desk had two big holes where her hands were at now. Damn, that women was scary when she was angry. Shit, I would think Itachi would fear her too. "Listen here brat!! The only reason YOU got that mission is because YOU are the reason for OUR village HAVING this ISSUES! YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRANKS!!!"

Damn! I thought I was going deaf in my ears. My head was slightly spinning and I shot Tsunade a glare. Why did she have to be so loud and be thinking the same thing I was?! Naruto jumped back slightly as his eyes widen. He looked in shock as Tsunade finished yelling at him. Soon after that, the two got into another argument. I spaced out as I waited for my turn to open my scroll. Damn these people. Damn this whole fucking Team.

After an hour or so, they finally finished and everyone turned to me. I didn't show any emotions because I knew the mission I got would be way better than Sakura's and Naruto's. I opened the scroll and began reading it….

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_You have been given this assignment of the choice the Hokage has chosen for you. You are to do well and succeed as if this was a life threaten mission. Please do not go against the Hokage's words and follow through until otherwise. Remember to always keep a positive mind._

_Your job is to be a…Babysitter for two little kids that go by the name of Kin and Yuzu._

_Love,_

_Hokage Tsunade._

My eyes widen. I couldn't believe this. I was in utter shock. I was…a…BABYSITTER FOR SOME BRATS?! Me?! Uchiha Sasuke?! The Prodigy of the Uchiha clan?! This has to be a mistake. I can't believe this crap. I stood there, eyes looking at me, as I clutched the scroll tightly. My face was still emotionless as my eyes twitched slightly. Naruto smirked wide as he began his teasing. "Hah! Sasuke's a babysitter! He's going to be dressed in a skirt and be all fucking girly!!" Naruto went into a laughing fit soon after. Slowly, I lower my hand with the scroll in it by my waist as I stared at Naruto. Our eyes met and Naruto quickly stopped laughing once he saw the hatred and fire that flashed and burned into my eyes. In fact, Naruto moved behind Sakura, mumbling 'You crazy idiot!'

I turned my attention to Tsunade and calmly asked, "What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?" Tsunade eyes met mine before she leaned back in her chair. "We are in need of some babysitters and well…we didn't have any other person to take the job." I sighed deeply, slightly getting annoyed. "And I had to be the one to get this ridiculous D rank one?" My anger was slightly rising. Before Tsunade could say anything else, I turned and headed for the door. "Never mind that. I'm going to go home." I opened the door and walked out the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

And that brings us up to the present time. I had successfully made it home and was now sulking on the bed. I was pissed off and felt as if my world has ended in one day. That stupid Hokage lady. She just had to make a fool out of me.

_"Foolish little brother."_

Damn it! I quickly sought up from my bed as I looked around the room. I could have sworn I heard someone…that person say something. Damn, what the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm…I'm losing my mind! I crawled off my bed and headed for the bathroom to splash some cold water on my faces. As I dazed out, looking at myself in the mirror, I frowned. My mind has been thinking about Itachi and its driving me crazy. If you looked closely at my eyes, you could see light dark circles start to form. I haven't been getting enough sleep thanks to a certain someone.

As my daze ended, I notice that it was that time to go and start my fucked up mission. I glared hatefully as I placed my head-band on my night stand and walked out my room. I didn't need the head-band on. It was just babysitting. How bad could that be? Without a word, I placed my shoes on and headed out the door, running to my destination.

**AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE**

"Hokage-sama...when are we going to tell Sasuke about the alerts we have gotten?"

Tsunade sighed as her eyes lowered. "I don't know. The only reason I gave him that mission was because of what we found out. Kakashi, you need to talk to Sasuke after this. He doesn't look too good."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I know. I don't think he has been having good nights. Maybe if we put one and one together, he might be having problems because of that."

**END HOKAGE OFFICR TALK**

The words of Kakashi and Tsunade went on as they talked about the secret that they was keeping from Sasuke. What is it that is causing Sasuke to do a babysitting mission that Kakashi and Tsunade is hiding from him? Find out in Chapter 3: Out of Nowhere?! What is going on?!

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

Sorry if it was a short chapter. I wanted to think of ideas thats going to happen on the mission so I couldn't add it on here. I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit long if you want. Please read and review. I really need help and want to write good stories. Oh and I would like to have a Beta if their are some around. I will give you credit in my story so don't worry.

(1.) I haven't decided on the age of everyone yet. I don't want them to be 12 so I'll just have them be 14 right now. If I do change it, I'll let you know in the Author Notes.

Anyway, thats all forks!

Love

Kise Masaki-san


	3. Out of Nowhere! What just happened!

**_Author Notes_**

Hello. Its Kise Masaki-san here. This is part three of my Sasuke and Itachi story. I don't have that many reviews thoughTT I'm sad about that. Come on guys, please tell me what you think. I would love your opinion on my stories. If they're bad then tell me. I won't be mad. I just want to improve and make them better. Anway please Review! I look forward to seeing your comments.

P.S: DON'T OWN NARUTO.

With that out the way, let get this story started! .

**_End Author Notes_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Out of Nowhere. What the hell just happened?"**

Crap. I felt like crap. This was so crappy. I can't believe I had been reduce to this level. Uchiha Sasuke...Babysitter. Didn't that just sound wrong to you? And not only that, a part of my body ached and made me think that Kakashi and Tsunade were hiding something from me. The way she kept staring at me, it wasn't normal. I mean, she just kept looking at me with pity and worry in her eyes. I wonder why.

I didn't let my mind pound at the thoughts anymore once I was at the house. I let in a long deep breath before releasing it. My hand came up and knocked on the door lightly. I was still mad at why I was being a babysitter but I might as well get over it. As the door opened, a woman smiled down at me.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes. I was sent here by the orders of the Hokage."

I answered simply. I didn't want the client to be angry that I didn't want to be here. God I hoped these kids were not that bad. I hoped they had some manners. Who knows, I might lose my mind if they're too bad. I could even end up inflicting pain on them. As the door opened wider, I slipped inside. I glanced around the room. Normal. Everything was normal and plain. It was dull no less.

I watched as the mother of the house disappeared in a back room. She was probably getting the kids. I let out a short, annoyed breath as I grabbed my shoulders. They were hurting badly as of now. I could have guess that my body was hurting a lot as of late because I haven't really had a good night sleep in a while. I wondered when all this started.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as the woman walked back into the room with two small children. I stared down at them as my eye twitched slightly. They looked like little devils. I could tell by the look in their eyes as they pouted and clung to their mother's leg.

"Mommy, that guy looks mean."

"He's scary mommy."

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from the two brats. Yep, I was already hating this. God, I didn't look scary. I looked perfectly normal. Sure my face was kind of pake and I had an unreadable expression on my face. That's something normal right? I mean, Itachi did it and he was...Well when you look at it in his perspective, it wasn't normal. The kids' mother glared down at them as she gave me a warming smile.

"I'm so sorry. They're always like this. I'll introduce you to them. The girl is Kin and the boy is Yuzu. Kids say hello to Sasuke."

"Hi Sasuke!"

I still had an expressionless face as I looked at the kids. I nodded, acknowledging that they had said something to me. I was soon given a note with the things I was supposed to do, and with that, their mother left. I scanned the list, sighing.

_7:00 Clean room  
8:00 Do homework  
8:30 Dinner  
9:00 Watch T.V  
9:30 Bed Time.  
P.S: Please feel free to help yourself to anything. I should be back at 10 or 11._

Great. At least the list wasn't that long. The lady had made it plain and simple. I doubt I would be following the list though. I mean, the kids already looked as if they were going to be trouble. I put the piece of paper down and looked over to the kids. They smiled at me as if they were innocent.

"The first thing you guys should be doing is cleaning your room. You have an hour so make the best of it."

"Aww, but we don't want to. Cleaning rooms are for losers."

"Yeah! You can't make us do anything."

Right. I knew they would be like this. I glanced down at my Kunai pouch. I was both happy and guilty that I had it with me. I mean I could always take out a Kunai and threaten the kids...but I might end up losing it and doing worse. I gave them a stern look before rolling my eyes.

"Look, your mother said to clean your room, so go clean it."

"Fine then!"

The kids marched off to their room and slammed their door shut. I sighed deeply before popping down on the couch, placing my head in my hands. God this was stupid. This whole so-called mission was stupid. I didn't have time for this. I needed to be training, getting stronger so one day I can kill that bastard.

Soon fingers poked me in the shoulders.

"Sasuke, we're hungry."

**8:40.**

I was so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed what time it was. Crap. How long was I sitting on the couch, thinking about what I wanted to be doing other then doing what I was suppose to be doing? I stood from the couch and walked in the kitchen to make the dinner for the kids. As they ate, I let them watch the T.V. They lay against each other as they smiled and giggled at a funny part. Wow, this felt so familiar. I could find myself thinking about the times I would watch T.V with Itachi. He would let me cuddle next to him and stroke my cheek, slowly leading me into my sleep.

_"Aniki!" _

I looked at Itachi with wanting eyes. I had wanted some attention from someone. My parents weren't paying any attention to me so I went to Itachi for it. Itachi eyes met mine in a silent talk. It was as if he and I were talking with our eyes. Itachi motioned for me to sit by him and I did so. At first I was a couple inches away from him, wanting to give him his space. I didn't want to force my brother into giving me attention. I soon felt someone pull at my arm, gently pulling me over. I glanced up at my brother as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into his embrace, smiling as we watched the T.V.

I was happy. Truly happy. Itachi was so warm and his hand was stroking my cheek. My eyes went to a half lidded state and I glanced up at my brother. He smiled down at me before standing and walking upstairs.

"You're welcome Sasuke."

I did wonder why my brother said that to me. What was I to be thankful for?

I snapped out of my daze as I glanced over to the clock. Man I seem to be daydreaming a lot, more than usual. Oh well. I walked into the living room and picked up the kids' dinner plate, taking it back to the kitchen. I then walked back in the room and sighed.

"Alright, time for bed."

"Aww, but we're not sleepy."

"Rules are rules. I said time for bed so its time for bed. Don't make me snap at you kids."

I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off. The kids glared at me as I pointed to their rooms.

"Bed...Now."

Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

The two brats glared at me more. They soon cuddled up together. I stared at them, with curious eyes. Were they up to something? I hope not. I mean I was Sasuke Uchiha. I wouldn't fall for things some kids try to pull on me. They were so much weaker than I was. Kin and Yuzu nodded their heads before looking back to me.

"Alright we'll go to bed"

"...Okay then."

"Ready Yuzu?"

"Ready Kin."

The two kids charged forward towards me. I quickly moved out the way, glaring.

"Come on. I'm way older then you. Plus I'm a ninja. I won't fall for whatever you're planning. Just go to bed."

The kids shook their heads. They soon raced into the kitchen and appeared with kunai's and shurikens in their hands.

"We're not sleepy bird hair."

"We're going to make you pay for turning the T.V off."

They threw the kunai's and shuirkens towards me. I easily dodge them, smirking. This was so easy. I let my arms go across my chest as I glared at them now. Damn these were some really bad ass brats. The kind you wish you could just beat the shit out of until they cried for mommy.

"Give it a rest. Your plan won't work."

"Actually it's already working."

What's that suppose to mean? Wait a second. Where was Kin? I scanned the room, trying to find the little girl. When I spotted her, it was too late. Kin was on the top of the steps, holding a bucket. She poured this liquid on me while Yuzu did something to my feet.

"What the hell is this?!"

Whatever the hell that girl poured on me, it smelled weird. I felt my clothes being stuck to my body. The two kids soon ran towards me with tissue in their hands. I began to try to move from that spot I was standing in but couldn't. I desperately began to try to budge something on my body again but failed! Now I knew what Kin and Yuzu put on me! It was glue! As I watched in horror as the kids smirked and began to wrap my body in tissue, I mentally curse at myself. How the hell was this happening? How the hell was I standing up, being wrapped in tissue and two little kids were smirking at me?!

"I told you it would work."

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Yuzu smiled. "You shouldn't have told us to go to bed. We're not sleepy."

"Gosh ninjas are stupid. Right Yuzu?"

"Right Kin!"

"Now let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Um...let's wreck the house!"

"Okay!"

My eyes widen as the kids began to throw things around. I struggled in the tissue but that only made it worse. The glue was being extra sticky and was causing pain to my body. I hoped none of it went inside of my mouth. I might die from having glue in my body. Damn. I must look really stupid as of right now. I was covered in tissue, stuck to a spot and watching kids tear up the house. Man, Itachi would laugh if he saw this.

Not too long after the kids passed out, I was free from the glue. I pulled the tissue off my body as I walked with a kunai in my hand to the kids. I wanted to but knew I couldn't. I picked up the kids and carried them to their bedrooms, tucking them in. I then started cleaning the mess they had made.

It was now close to mid-night and there was no sign of their parent. Damn, where the hell was she? I was lying down on the couch as best I could, which wasn't very good. I couldn't wash myself of the glue because I didn't have any clothes, and therefore I was still sticky. It would be bad if I got glue on these people's couch.

I glared out into space as my eyes slid lower and lower. Man, was I drained. This mission took a hell of a lot out of me. I promise I would never ever accept a babysitting mission ever again. I was so tired, I didn't even notice when someone stood over me. My eyes were shut and I was sleeping soundless on the couch. I could hear the sound and words of the person a bit though.

_"You should never have kids Sasuke. You're bad with them...I mean look at yourself. You look silly."_

I could feel a hand come to my cheek and it began to rub on it. I shifted uncomfortable, slightly leaning into the touch. I soon could feel a warm breath on my lips. My body felt hot all of a sudden and my eyes began to twitch. I felt my lips moving, trying to form words. My attempt was soon cut off as soft, warm lips pressed to mines. Wow did my lips feel like they were burning. The lips touching mine was so soft but full of so much passion. It held a meaning to it. It was telling me something. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

This was a dream right?

This type of kiss couldn't be happening right?

I felt my lips began to press hard to the person's lips. My hands went around their neck and my body stuck to theirs. The kiss was much more intense now. The person's lips bit at my bottom lips, making me part them. Their warm soft tongue slid inside and brush against mine. I could feel my heartbeat increase with each contact of our tongues. Hands were roaming my body, touching every place they could touch. No, this was too real. This touch and kiss were all too real. Just as a moan was going to escape my lips, the warm hands and lips pulled away. I felt a breath to my ear.

_"Not yet Sasuke. You have to wait a bit longer to be with me in that way...I'm sorry."_

Just like that, the warm breath was gone. I soon let my eyes open and sat up. I was panting hard and felt hot everywhere on my body. I touched my lips. They were still on fire and felt as if they had been touched not too long ago. But...that was just a dream right? The kiss and touching...But why did my body feel so...hot? Why did I ache for that touch again? And why did I have an erection? Being pulled out my thoughts, I glanced up and saw the mother walking in the house.

"Sorry I'm late dear. You can go home now."

Without saying anything, I quickly ran out the house and down the night dark street to mine. I needed a shower. I needed to cool down my hot body. I also needed to think about why I felt as if I didn't just dream about someone kissing and touching me. It felt as if someone was doing those things to me.

"But that would be impossible...right?"

* * *

**.Aww poor Sasuke. He's so confused as to who made his body act up like that. I bet you are to. I mean who could have been the person behide the kiss just now? I wonder who. Who knows, you might find out in the next chapter.**

**SHOUTOUT: I want to thank** **Shalanar once again for helping me. She is one of my Beta's and is wonderful. If you haven't read any of her stories, you should. Her writing is so awesome.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I really want your reviews! Badly!**

**Kisa Masaki-san out.**


	4. If All Hope Fails, Throw Up

**Author Notes**

Hey again. This is part 4 of my Sasuke/Itachi story. I really thank you all for your review. It inspires me a whole lot. I hope you enjoy part 4 of my Sasuke story. It should be a good Chapter yeah.

Nezumii: Well since I have Tsunade as Hokage right about now, I'll have to say that Sasuke and everyone else is 15. It'll make sense that way so he's 15.

**BETA: Shalanar**

**End Author's Notes**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "If All Hope Fails, Pass Out."**

It was after mid-night when I finished my shower and lay down in my bed. Tonight was very weird, probably the weirdest one of my life. It was a very good thing that shower cooled down my hot aching body. I was able to get rid of my erection without even doing it myself. That would have been horrible if I did. Uchiha Sasuke does not masturbate. I have no need for such things.

There I lay on my bed, looking up at the black, dark ceiling. It was so quiet. Too quiet. Normally I would like the quiet but right now...it was really kind of creepy. I let my eyes fluttered close, trying to fall asleep because I was really tired. I let out a groan when I couldn't fall asleep. Man I hated nights like these. Unable to sleep when I was so tired. Nights like these meant that I would have dreams about Itachi: about the past with me and him. Those dreadful memories… I can still recall all the times I would go into my brother's room and sneak into the bed with him, wanting to be comforted. Mom and Dad would have been so cold to me that day.

_Small little feet were heard as I ran up and opened the door. I snuck into my brother's room, being quiet as ever. I shut and locked the door behind me and ran towards the bed, snuggling into the sheets. I felt someone turn, and soon arms were around my waist, along with a warm pair of lips that were at my ear. "Little brother" At first I pretended to be asleep so Itachi would let me sleep here. It didn't work though. Itachi pressed harder to my ear, trying to turn my body to him. "Little brother, I know you're up." _

"No Aniki! Don't! I-"

I was quickly cut off as a pair of onyx eyes stared down at me. I didn't want my brother to see me like this. I had been crying in my room before I came here so my eyes looked red and puffy. Itachi softly rubbed my cheek before he kissed on my forehead and smiled. "Why were you crying Sasuke? Is something wrong?" I nodded my head, reaching up and letting my little arms go around his neck.

"Aniki, I don't want to talk about it okay? Can I just...please sleep here with you tonight?"

Without a word, Itachi rolled over and pulled me closer to his body. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. At first I was surprised. He didn't say anything but I read through the message.

Those were happy times. I liked sleeping with my brother. He was so warm and I felt so safe with him. He would always give me attention at nighttime. Thinking back on these thoughts made me blush. I sat up and quickly walked to the bathroom. As I stared in the mirror at my blushing face, I was surprised.

"I'm...blushing? Why? I was just thinking about my brother."

This was strange. When I reflected on my thoughts again, my blush deepened. I shook my head and wandered back to my bed, dropping the distracting thoughts and memories. I didn't know why I was blushing and I had a feeling I didn't want to know why either. Before lying back on the bed, my eyes looked at my window. Somehow I had thought I left my window opened but now it was closed. I glanced around the room, making sure everything was okay. When everything checked out, I opened the window, letting the cool warm air into my hot room.

"That's much better. I should be able to fall...Shit!"

As I was turning around, someone hand grabbed my by the waist and slammed me into the wall. I winched as pain shot through my whole body. There was someone in my house! They were obviously very strong. I struggled in the tight grip, but only succeed in making the pain a hell of a lot worse. Soon, a pair of lips were pressed against my ear.

"I wouldn't move Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let me the fuck go! Who the hell are you?!"

This guy was going to pay for this shit. I was going to make him pay for trying to harm Uchiha Sasuke. No one makes a fool out of me. bNo one./b

I struggled more into this guy's grip, while my head was bashed into the wall more. i'Damn it! Who the hell is this?! How the hell did he get into my house without me sensing his chakra?!'/i God it was so damn hard to think to think while my head was getting smashed into a solid surface. I had to think of something. I had to do something before this guy try to do anything to me.

I let my Sharingan activate as I bent down and pushed myself off the ground just enough to press my feet to the wall and pushed the guy away. I flipped on my hands, grabbing a kunai and pressing it to the man's neck as he landed on the ground. To my surprise, he was wearing a Sound Ninja outfit and a mask. Anger burned into my eyes and chest.

"You work for Orochimaru? What are you?"

"Why don't you find out...Sasuke?" My eyes widen slightly before I reached for the mask he was wearing and snatched it off.

"Kabuto...I thought your voice was familiar. What the hell do you want?" I asked vehemently.

Kabuto shook his head and grabbed my wrist, twisting it and making the kunai fall out of it. I groaned and did a side flip to where my wrist was being twisted. I tried to reach for the kunai but Kabuto stopped me. "Sorry Sasuke. I have orders from Orochimaru to punish you for not coming to him. He's becoming impatient." Out of nowhere, Kabuto stuck a needle into my wrist and some liquid-like substance went inside my body. At first, nothing happened. I felt completely normal. After a few moments, however, the medicine began to take effect. I felt my head spinning and my eyes became blurry and I was slowly started losing consciousness.

"What...the hell...is this?"

It hurt just to talk. I felt my body going numb. Kabuto smirked and reached in his pocket, pulling out a watch.

"Man...that was quick. Orochimaru was right. I should have made the dose much stronger for you Sasuke. I'm surprised it didn't take longer for you though. Oh well, how sad."

Kabuto took out a kunai, turning me around and sitting on my stomach. He pressed the kunai to my stomach, about to cut me when another kunai flew passed him, cutting his cheek. Kabuto looked up and growled at someone who was standing by my door. I was trying to look at them but couldn't since my body was giving out on me. Kabuto quickly crawled off of me as he gritted his teeth.

"Da...o...chi..."

Words were coming out all mushy to me. I began to try to move my body but stopped after a while. Damn, whatever the hell Kabuto put inside of my system, it was sure taking some good effects on me. How could I be so damn careless?!

"Go...ave...y...ther...alone."

"You'll...ay...or...this...achi."

In a flash, Kabuto was gone as quick as he came. I was in worse shape now. My body began to sweat and I felt my heartbeat beating faster and faster. This wasn't good, right? This shouldn't be happening to my body. My thoughts in my head started to freak me out a little and I could feel myself hyperventilating. God I can't die like this! I still had Itachi to kill and I needed to start a family so I could revive the Uchiha clan...well I probably wouldn't do the second one but I did want to kill Itachi before I died. i'This isn't fair! I can't let myself give up hope! Just stay calm Sasuke. You have to stay calm. Itachi would laugh if he saw this.'/i

I was so wrapped up in trying to calm my thoughts and racing heart down that I didn't even notice that someone was carrying me to the bed. I slightly made my heart jump but calm down when I realized that it was just the figure person who saved me from whatever the hell Kabuto was up too. Damn, speaking of figure, who the hell is this?! For all I know, this could have been Orochimaru or someone much worse. As my body made contact with the bed, my eyes looked up at the shadow person. I couldn't get a good picture of who it was but I saw the eyes. They were red with little black things in them...similar to my Sharingan...

...Hehe isn't that funny.

This person's eyes look just like my Sharingan.

But that's impossible.

Only Itachi and I have the Sharingan eyes...

I felt my eyes go wide as I tried to move my hand. Damn it! I knew who this was!! It was...Itachi! Itachi was the one who saved me for Kabuto! But why?! Why the hell is that bastard here?! Why the hell did he save me?! I felt anger and rage fill my body as I forced myself to sit up. I placed my hands on Itachi's cloak as I glared at him.

**"YOU."**

I could feel my brother smirk at me. He looked down at my hands on his cloak, sighing. "Brother dearest, you shouldn't be moving around. Kabuto's medicine is still in effect. It might make you-"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what I can and can not do! What the hell are you doing here?! I hate you! I'll kill...Shit!"

My stomach turned and flipped and I ended up leaning my head to the side of the bed and throwing up. Maybe that's what my brother tried to explain to me, but being the person I was...didn't listen. My brother chuckled slightly and I felt closer to losing consciousness. No! Not yet! Not when my brother was so close to me! Not when I could have him dead! I glared at my brother, Sharingan eyes spinning. I tried to reach for him again but the pain was getting to me more. "Prepare yourself Itachi! I'm kicking your ass right here and now!"

I succeeded in grabbing onto Itachi again. Itachi gave me a pitying look and tossed me over to the side, pinning me to the bed. "Sasuke." His breath was bringing shivers to my body even though I didn't know why. I kept my glare ever strong as he looked down at me. "You really have changed...from the brother I knew. Maybe this was for the best...I really did miss you though." He came closer to my face, brushing his lips to mine.

What the hell was going on? What was wrong with my brother? This was far from being a brotherly affection. This was like...a lover's affection. I wanted to ask him so many questions right now but the medicine was taking its toll on me.

Itachi pressed his lips to my forehead and crawled off of me. He disappeared into the bathroom and came out to clear up the mess I threw up. Itachi gave me one last look before sighing and heading towards the door.

"Very soon Sasuke. Very soon you will be by myside. I don't want Orochimaru to have you. I refuse for that to happen."

And just like that, the one I promised myself to kill was gone within seconds. I blacked out.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a blast to write it. Please review and read. I really look forward to see what you all think about my story.**

**Well that's all folks!**

**Kise Masaki-san**


	5. Meeting You

**Author Notes**

**Well this is part 5 of my Itachi and Sasuke story. I hope you like this chapter. If I'm lucky you all might cry when reading this chapter. I did. It was so sad... Just kidding. I didn't cry and I don't know if it's sad or what not. Aww well that's it for the Author notes.**

**BETA: Shalanar**

**End Autho Notes**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: "Meeting You"**

'Ow...My aching body. I feel like crap.'

My eyes soon opened and I stared up at a white ceiling. "Where...am I?" This wasn't my bedroom. The sheets were white and the ceiling was too. It unbearably cold also. It took some time for me to register that fact that I wasn't in my room. When I did, I forced myself to sit up and look around the room. "Where am I!? Where's Itachi?! Where's Kabuto?!"

I jumped off the bed and began to run to the door but was stopped by Kakashi. I didn't even notice he was in the room. He placed his hands on my hips and stared down at me. "And where do you think you're going Sasuke? You haven't healed just yet."

I glared at Kakashi as I struggled in his grip. "Let me the fuck go! I need to go after Itachi! I have to go after Itachi right now!!" I succeeded in getting out Kakashi's grip, only to get to the door and grabbed the knob. Kakashi quickly grabbed my wrist and threw me back on the bed, staring at me seriously. "You saw Itachi? Damn... I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I'm sorry but you're not going after him Sasuke. You need to recover."

I sat up on the bed and gritted my teeth, growling slightly at Kakashi. I didn't really listen to his words. I was way to angry that he was keeping me away from finding the man who ruined my life. "I have to go! I need to find Itachi!"

"No Sasuke! You're not going anywhere! Do you know how long you've been in the hospital?!"

I slightly raised an eyebrow. Kakashi looked pissed from his visbal eye. He looked like he was really worried about me. I didn't understand why though. "What are you talking about Kakashi?! I've only been in the hospital for one day!"

"Wrong Sasuke. You've been in the hospital for two weeks. Don't you feel different?"

"What?! Two Weeks?!" My eyes went wider. That was a long time to be sleeping for, especially for an Uchiha. Kabuto must really have had to double the dosuage of that drug he gave me. Speaking of drug, what the hell was that? I sighed deeply before laying back on the bed, my head spinning like crazy. "Now that you mention it, I do feel different. Man I guess Kabuto really did do something to my body with that needle."

"Hm..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking about something. He began to walk towards me, sitting down in a chair by the bed. The looked on his faces was serious as ever. "That must explain the substance the medical nins found in your body. Sasuke... it's important that you tell me everything that happened."

'_Should I? Should I talk about it?'_ I glanced over at my worried sensei, debating the whole thing. '_Now that I finally think about it, I've been having weird suspections that Kakashi and Tsunade have been hiding something from me. Maybe it's nothing but... I feel there's something there. Maybe I can find out now.'_

"Fine I'll tell you. I was in my room, coming back from the mission Tsunade had asigned me. I had disappeared out of my room for a second and came back, noticing my window was closed. When I was walking towards it, Kabuto suddenly appeared and attacked me. We struggled and fought a bit but in the end, he overpowered me. I was on the ground and he was on top of me. He said something about Orochimaru being mad and out of nowhere, stuck me with a needle of some lquid. I was feeling all weird then..."

I trailed off as I thought back to what happened and what I was going to say. "Itachi saved me..." My eyes began to go into a daze as I eyed the floor. There was something wrong with this whole thing. Itachi saved me? How? Why? Itachi wasn't captiable of doing something like that towards me.

My brother...

No, that... that murderer.

He only is captiable of killing... not helping... right?

God I was so confused right about now. Now that I was thinking back on all of these thing, what the hell was Itachi doing there anyway? Why was he in Konoha? And why did I feel he was somehow... connected to what happened to me earlier?

Before I tried to put the pieces together, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kakashi began to stand. His eyes harden as he walked to the door. Before opening it and leaving, Kakashi whispered.

"The drug Kabuto used...was very strong for your body Sasuke. The dosage was higher then what your body could handle. That's probably why you've been sleeping for two weeks straight. You were uncousicous, tossing and turning in your sleep, sweating for four days straight. We're not sure of what the drug was or it's effects. Right now, we're testing the blood we took from your body and seeing if it's harmful or fatal. As for Itachi... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but, he was spotted around the village a few days ago. Maybe that's why you've been having strange dreams."

As Kakashi exited the room, I was left in a state of shock. What? My brother was here?! If possible, I was even more confused then ever. How did Kakashi know about my dreams?! Why didn't he tell me Itachi was here?! Why?! Why?!

As I sat there on the bed, I felt this raw emotion burn inside my body. I was pissed. Confused. So many questions were given to me, yet I didn't know how to answer them. I needed this off my chest. I needed this confusion to go away.

I soon grabbed the pillow on the bed and began to tear it apart. I then climbed off my bed and began throwing everything that was in reach. "Why?! Why?! Why is this happening?! What is going on?! I don't understand! I don't understand what's wrong?!" I felt like I was going crazy. I couldn't even control my body. It was like I wasn't in it. I was just sitting back in a chair, watching myself do these things.

_'What is wrong with me? This...This is all Itachi's fault! Damn him! Damn him!'_

I was losing my mind, thanks to Itachi. Seeing him that one time brought this... this undescriable pain and confusion to me. As the doctors came in, they began to gang up on me and tried to make me calm down. I quickly tore away from them and ran out the room.

I needed to get away.

Get away from it all.

Run, run, run.

It doesn't matter where I went. I just needed to get away.

* * *

I wasn't even sure how long it was when I stopped running and settled down with walking. I didn't know where the hell I was going. I don't even think I was in the village anymore. My body ached all over and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so much right now but couldn't. My pride wouldn't let me. 

As the pain in my body soon took its toll on me, I fell to the ground. My eyes were spaced out, looking as if they had no life to them. As I layed there, slipping in and out of unconsciousness, I couldn't describe what was happening to me. I felt dead inside and out. _'Someone help me...'_

Look at what you reduced me to Itachi.

"Mom! Dad! Aniki, where are you?!"

Breathing deeper by the second, I ran and ran throughout the whole house. It was so quiet. Not a sound could be heard right now. Standing infront of a large door, I pushed the double doors open, eyes wide at the sight.

"Mom! Dad!"

They were dead. Dead on the ground, infront of their killer, my brother. My loved and wonderful brother. I was shivering with fear and tears as I stared into his cold eyes. They were so emotionless, so dead. "A...Aniki?"

No... I shouldn't have called him that. He wasn't my brother anymore. He was someone else. A killer. A murderer. Not Itachi. Not Aniki. "Why Aniki?! WHY?!"

"Foolish Sasuke... I did it to test my capacity."

"That's not a fucken reason Itachi! You were a coward! A.. a demon! I hate you! I curse you!"

I screamed out load as loud as my voice would let me, waking up from my daze. I growled in anger as I finally gain control over my emotions. It had been so long since I had thought back to the day everything fell apart. The thoughts made me burn and hurt in my heart. "You didn't need to kill them to test your fucken capacity! You just wanted them dead! You hated us all! So why Itachi?! Why let me live?!"

I felt like that raw emotion burning inside of me again. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control it. I didn't even care either. It was when said person that made me this way, appeared before me, that I started to care. Care about how I must have looked and sounded right now. His eyes gazed at my form, completely emotionless as usally. "Little brother, you really shouldn't be yelling. Someone might think you're crazy."

"Like your twisted self?! No I don't think that's possible." I glared as hard as I could at my horrible brother. Why did he have to show up when I was like this? "What the hell are you doing here Itachi? I don't want to be near you."

Itachi didn't say anything to me. He just stared at me with those red eyes before he began to walk towards me. I backed up every time he came closer, slowly becoming nervous. "What are you doing?! I said I didn't want to be near you! Don't come closer!"

If someone couldn't tell that I was losing my mind, they'd be pretty stupid. I was freaking out that Itachi was coming closer to me. So freaked out, I didn't even notices when Itachi had backed me up to a tree. As my back hit the hard wood, I was shivering and unable to look him in the face anymore. My brother reached his hand out and pulled my face forward so I could stare into his red eyes. Damn it. Once our eyes connected with each other, there was no way I could look away from him. I was at my brother's will. "Little brother, why are you acting this way? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm going insane right now but you would know what that's like right?"

"There's something else. I can tell from your eyes."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop trying to read me like a book! Stop caring!"

I made an attempt to pull away from Itachi only to be pushed back against the tree. His hand came up and started to rub my cheek. By this time, I was shivering more. "You're nervous around me brother. You're breaking down at the sight of seeing me right now. Plus you're shivering. I'll help make it better."

I was about to ask what Itachi meant by that but I couldn't. Itachi had...pressed his lips to mine.

I was...

kissing... my own brother...

on the lips.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry guys, I didn't mean to end it at the kissing scene. Hate to leave you hanging like that but...Oh well right? Wow, that was hard to write. I had to think this all up in my head and that took a long time. Of course I started late anyway so that's probably why. I hoped you like this chapter and I hope you review. If you don't then...no more Itachi and Sasuke XD! **

**Kisa Masaki-san**


	6. Touching Me Wrongly

****

Author's Notes

Well like always now, I have nothing to say anymore. I hope you're liking my story right about now. It should be getting good since.. Itachi kissed Sasuke :squeal: I'm so happy!

**BETA: Shalanar **

Warning: This is boy on boy, plus brotherly love story. It's Yaoi incest so if you don't like it then please don't read it. Thank you.

* * *

****

Chapter 6: "Touching Me Wrongly."

This couldn't be happening right now...

No way was this real right?

I mean, come on.

I...

I couldn't have my own brother kissing me right?

That's just wrong!

Doesn't he see how wrong that is?!

I was VERY surprised when his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widen in shock and I didn't move nor did I make an attempt to pull away. _'What? Itachi... he's... kissing me?'_ What the hell was Itachi thinking? He can't be doing this. Not with me, his own flesh and blood. As Itachi stood there, lips still against mine, I could feel the pain and confusion leave my body, only to be filled with new ones. I felt this spark of something travel throughout my whole body now. What was this feeling? How could I be feeling this way towards my own brother? He was the one I swore to kill one day. When Itachi pulled away from my lips, he tilted his head to the side. "Feel better now?"

I must have looked really dumb right about now. My eyes were half-way opened and my mouth was pushed together in a kissing position. I stared at Itachi, feeling my face heat up. My lips felt hot and trembled for... more. How the hell could he just ask me if I was feeling better with that damn calm voice of his?! If possible, the dumbass made me feel much worse! As I tried to spit out my anger and disgust at him, it kind of... failed.

"I...Itachi, you just...kissed me."

Yeah I was dumb right now. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I can't be... so freaking calm about this! Come on Sasuke! Punch the damn bastard in the fucking face! Do something! As I tried to move my hand towards Itachi to punch or counter-attack him, I found it wouldn't move. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly. "Was it too much for you little brother?"

"Hell... hell yeah..." I spoke this time but I was still in shock mode. I thought I was going to pass out or something. Maybe I'd have a heart-attack. I didn't like being this way in front of Itachi. It made me seem weak or something. "...Why did you...kiss me?"

Itachi blinked for a second. He then leaned his faces closer to mine, making a blush appear on my cheeks. "I was trying to make you feel better. You looked like you needed a kiss from me. Besides, you're not pissed off anymore."

I hate to admit this but Itachi was right. That kiss somehow made me... at ease. I didn't feel like I was going to explode or anything. I felt happy and calm. The only problem was that I was more confused. Finding myself going back to normal, finally, I shot a glare at my brother. "What the fuck?! You have no reason to kiss me even if I'm losing it! I'm... I'm your own brother! That's wrong Itachi! Wrong!"

Itachi stared into my anger, filled eyes, looking unaffected by what I said. "Then what's with the blush little brother? Why are you taking this so hard? It was just a kiss. A kiss shared by an older brother and his younger brother. You... must have thought more of it if you're acting this way."

The blush on my face slightly deepened. I turned my head to the side, crossing my arms. I was going to be stubborn about this to the very end. "I was not blushing! I didn't think more of it either! You kissed me on the lips! How am I supposed to act?! Like a fuckin' happy little camper?!"

"Little brother... that blush isn't going away. I should have known you'd be a child about this."

What?! Oh hell no! I know Itachi did not just call me a child. My eyes twitched slightly and anger was almost coming through my skin. I turned my head to look at Itachi before gripping that Akatsuki cloak and pulling his face closer to mine. "I am NOT a child. Don't ever cal- Mhn!"

I couldn't even finish what I was saying before Itachi had pressed his lips to mines again. My eyes widen again but soon shut tightly as I tried to pull away. Itachi didn't let me though. He snaked an arm around my waist while the other one went around my head, pushing me towards his body. My eyes shut tighter together as I clutched the cloak harder. Oh god, this wasn't good. I felt like I was being burn alive. Heat was radiating off of Itachi's body on to mine. I was helpless again. Sadly, I wasn't surprised.

The only thing that did, however, surprise me was when I slowly started to melt into the kiss. I felt that fire spread throughout my whole body. My lips began to burned and tremble. I felt the grip on Itachi's cloak loosen and soon my arms were around his neck. My eyes weren't shut as tightly and I was kissing back. I was kissing my own brother back. My mind felt disgusted at myself and Itachi and I wanted to pull away but couldn't. I couldn't control this… sensation my body was experiencing. It felt satisfied, wanted, and loved. All these indescribable emotions that I would have never felt in a lifetime. It was so weird that I was sharing them with Itachi.

Once I started to get into the kiss, I felt it deepen slightly. My body was being pressed hard to the tree I was back against, hands shoved above my head. I felt Itachi nibble at my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I shouldn't be doing THAT with my brother so I kept my mouth shut. My brother soon pulled away from my lips, only to say, "You are a child Sasuke. I can tell this is your first time ever kissing someone. That's why you're so bad at it."

I wanted to scream and punch the daylights out of Itachi for that comment. I was not a child! I just didn't want his tongue in my mouth! I couldn't even start my sentence before he had kissing me again. I felt enraged that my brother wouldn't even let me speak now. This wasn't fair you damn bastard! _'If that's how you want to play Itachi then fine, I'll play that way too.'_ I knew this was wrong but I didn't care at the moment. I was only thinking about getting back at Itachi. I wanted him to pay.

I slowly made sure to keep my mouth close tightly when he tried to pry them open. I didn't want him to get too far in this kiss. Since I couldn't move my hand, I let my knee do all the work. I moved it between my brother's legs and pressed it against his crotch. My brother was taken by surprise since he pulled away and let out a small growl. "What do you think you're doing Sasuke?"

An innocent smirk came to my faces. "What are you talking about brother? I'm not even doing anything."

"Sasuke you know very well what you're doing and if you don't stop, you're going to regret it."

"What could you possible do to me?"

Bad question

I was suddenly being slammed into the tree that I was backed up against by my own brother. He had pressed against me and was now sucking the life out of my neck. The sudden shock of entertainment and affection cause me to gasp out loud. "Itachi!" My eyes shut again and I felt my mouth open, letting out another moan. My body was screaming for more. Oh god I shouldn't have said that to a person like my brother. He would always find a way to make everything way worse then it was at first.

Hands began to ravish my body and something soon sunk themselves into my skin. I gasped out, becoming aware that my brother was biting my neck. "Itachi! S...Stop." I couldn't let my brother continue to bite me. He would leave a mark. I could feel the teeth sink deeper into my flesh, causing me to moan out. "Itachi," Well… too late to tell him to stop biting my neck now.

All this enjoyment was so overwhelming to me. I could feel my body and heart want more of it. Soon everything had stopped and I was left, panting. My brother cupped my chin with his hand, moving my head upward. My eyes were glazed over slightly and I was quickly glued to looking into Itachi's eyes as mine met with his. "Sasuke... I never knew you liked this type of thing. Your body is reacting to these touches."

"Shut… up."

"Little brother, you shouldn't be so rude."

I felt my face heat up as Itachi pulled off my shirt and worked at taking my pants off. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. This was going way too fast. Everything was fine up to this point. Feeling awkward and nervous about this, I quickly placed my hands on Itachi's, stopping him from undoing my pants. "D-Don't. You need to stop Itachi. It's wrong."

"How can you say this is wrong when you were into it not too long ago. You're such a child."

"Shut up! Get the hell away from me!" I snapped, glaring at Itachi. Yeah I was into this... whatever you could call what I was doing with Itachi, but not now. I've woken up. I've opened my mind to the right thing. This was wrong. Itachi was my brother. He was my victim that I will kill. No way will I do something like this with him. Itachi stared at me for a moment before he pulled away. He didn't say anything to me.

_'... B-Brother...'_ I thought as I watched Itachi's actions. Was he going to leave again? Was he going to go cold on me again? What? What was he going to do? Shaking those thoughts away, I decided to stop Itachi before he could do any of those things. "Itachi I-"

"Save it. What happened doesn't change anything. It would be best to forget that it ever occurred." Itachi quickly turned his back to me and began to walk off. My eyes slightly widen. Forget? Forget that just happened? Somehow that felt so... hurtful and mean. I didn't know why I was mad that he said that. I just was. As I reached down and picked my shirt up, I quickly placed it back on. I then ran after Itachi. "How dare you tell me to- Gah!"

Itachi had turned to me, punching me in the stomach. I leaned over, eyes going wide again as I groan in pain. _'What?'_ Itachi removed his hand from my stomach and I fell to my knees, hands quickly going to the spot Itachi had punched me. I could slowly feel my vision began to blur as if I would pass out pretty soon. "Ita..." I gave my brother one last look before I ended up falling forward, eyes shutting and slowly passing out.

As I was passing out, one thought occurred in my head.

_'... Will you be here when I wake up Itachi?'_

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be out pretty soon. Please review!

Kisa Masaki-san.


	7. Friendship Has Its Good Parts

**Autho Notes**

Well this is chapter 7 of my Itachi/Sasuke story. Um... thank you all for your reviews. I would like to have more of them but that's fine. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Now, I'm going to take some time out of this story and reply to the comments I got from all my fans. Sorry.

**ennov**: O.O I didn't say anything about Orochimaru did I?

**Shadow of Darkness 22**: You can't make an Itachi/Sasuke story without Sasuke having issues now XD

**Nicachan510**: I'll try

**AmberStallion: **Sorry if I reply too slow for you. I'll try to reply faster. I know I will once I get out of school in four weeks.

Okay everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews. Just because I answered these doesn't mean I don't like your reviews.

**BETA: Shalanar**

**WARNING: This is Yaoi. BoyxBoy paring. Oh and incest. BrotherxBrother. Don't like it, then please don't read it okay? Please and thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: "Friendship Has Its Good Parts"**

****

"Where did you find him?!"

"He was out in the forest. Looks like he passed out from exertion."

"What are we going to do? Sasuke would most likely have to stay away from training and avoid being stressed out. Knowing him, he won't do that though. Maybe I should-"

"No! He's my friend so I'll be the one to take care of him! You all just leave Sasuke to me!"

"Naruto?"

"I mean it! Just go!"

Naruto gave a sharp glare to Kakashi and Sakura who were all outside of the room I was in. Kakashi nodded his head and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he smiled behind that mask of his. "Alright Naruto. Take good care of Sasuke. We'll check up on you two later on or something."

Naruto had sighed when he nodded and watch Sakura and Kakashi leave the hospital. He then turned to the door, slowly griping the door knob. _'I didn't find out how Sasuke got in the hospital in the first place. Now he passes out in the forest from exertion? What is going on?' _Naruto cursed that Kakashi wouldn't tell him anything about what happened to Sasuke. He told Sakura but he never told him. Naruto wondered why. _'I'll just ask Sasuke. We're friends. He should tell me right?' _Naruto hoped so.

Pushing on the door knob, Naruto turned it and opened the room door. I was on the bed, eyes close and in a light deep sleep. Of course, Naruto was so loud, even though it sounded soft to him because I woke up when he opened the door and walked over to me. "Ah..." My eyes twitched and tried to open but wouldn't. I must have been very tired of something.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. I was at alert when my best friend whispered my name. I, once again, tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't. "N-Naruto?"

I didn't hear anything else come out Naruto's mouth. I heard some movement as if a chair was being dragged and it stopped by my bed. Naruto must have been sitting next to me. There was another silence before I felt someone grip my hand. "Sasuke... how are you feeling?"

I let a smirk come to my face. "Well... besides from my eyes not opening and my body feeling so weak right now, I'm completely fine. What about you dumb ass?"

I could hear some giggles and a weak sigh come from Naruto. "You're still acting tough even when you're in all this pain..."

"Well of course. This isn't something I haven't felt in a long time you know. Don't you remember the wave mission and the Chuunin exams? I was in worse condition."

"Yeah... both times, you could have probably died... Sasuke..."

I could hear the tone of Naruto's voice become lower and it was as if he was holding back something. "N-Naruto? Are you okay?" No answers. Well I did get an answer, but it wasn't words. I got my answer that Naruto wasn't okay when I heard some whimpers of tears coming from him. _'Naruto? Is he crying?' _My eyes twitched and this time, I forced my eyes to open. _'Ow...' _My eyes were hurting now that I force them open. I glance over at Naruto, a frown on my face. Naruto was... crying. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes. He stared down into his lap, hands clutched into fists. Tears were dropping on his lap. He whispered, "Why? Why are you... Kakashi wouldn't tell me anything. He just told me you were in the hospital. Then when I came to check up on you, you weren't... here. I was so worried. So worried about you, Sasuke. But you don't care. You don't care..."

My eyes had slightly widened. I winced again but ignored the pain as I began to sit up on the bed. I didn't like that Naruto was like this. So weak and sad and... crying over someone like me. I wanted to comfort him; I needed to. "Naruto, I care. I do care. I'm sorry." I slowly reached out to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder but he quickly pulled away from me.

Naruto shouted. "Shut up! You don't care! You don't give a damn about me! If you did, you wouldn't have left the hospital, or even gotten yourself in the hospital! What happened to you Sasuke?! Why are you hurt?! Why can't anyone tell me anything?! What's going on?!"

I felt my heart break with each question Naruto shouted out. I quickly reached out, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. I winched slightly as Naruto punched at my chest, trying to get away from me. That only made me tighten my grip. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Kakashi didn't tell you. I'm sorry that you have to see me in this position. I'm sorry. Please you have to know this isn't your fault. You also have to know that I'm really okay. I just exerted myself. Other then that, I'm completely fine."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered my name. He stopped the abuse to my chest, arms wrapping themselves around my waist. He buried his head into my neck, tears still coming out of his eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my best friend. You're so important to me Sasuke. So important." I slowly felt Naruto pull away from my neck and soon his blue eyes were looking into my onyx ones. I could sense something was different about Naruto. Inside his eyes, there were some emotions I couldn't quite figure out what they were but I knew they were there.

Without any question or any words, Naruto had leaned forward, lips going on to mine. My eyes went fully wide and I felt my body freeze in places. _'What?' _I felt a warmth feeling come on to my lips and I wasn't shock anymore. Naruto was kissing me. This... desire was coming from Naruto. I didn't know how this was possible since I hadn't expected something like this from Naruto of all people. He was a guy and not to mention my best friend.

I slowly felt him press harder to my lips and, with reflex, I pressed harder to his. My eyes slowly began to lower until they were shut. I didn't know why I was kissing Naruto back. I was... addicted to this warmth his lips were giving me I guessed. _'N-Naruto... I can feel his emotions. How lonely and sad he is.' _From the emotions that were coming from this kiss, I could feel how painful and hurt Naruto was feeling. He was so worried about me. I could feel it all. I felt kind of happy that I did too. Naruto must have really cared about me.

Minutes that felt like hours and years passed and I found myself getting more into the kiss. My hand was on Naruto's cheek, stroking and slowly pulling my blonde friend closer to me. Naruto placed his hand over mine before he pulled away from my lips, a small gasp coming out. "Sasuke..."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, half way, staring up at me. I glanced down into Naruto's eyes, the unknown emotion still there. "Y-Yes... Naruto?"

"I... Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, a smile coming to my face. "It's okay Naruto. I actually liked it." This was true. I liked the calm, gentleness of Naruto's lips against mine. It was somehow different from Itachi's kisses. _'Speaking of Itachi... What am I going to do about him? He's nowhere to be found. I lost my chance of killing him since he knocked me out...' _My mind began to stay on the topic of Itachi. I slowly began to pull away from Naruto, lying back on my bed. Somehow in the pit of my stomach, I felt sick. Not throw up sick but sick that I just kissed Naruto. It wasn't because he was my best friend. It was because I felt like I was... cheating on Itachi.

_'But I don't even like Itachi. I can't. I'm going to kill him. There's no time for liking or loving.' _Naruto went back and sat into the chair next to my bed. It was a pretty awkward moment from there until I decided to break the silence. "Naruto I'm really sorry that I worried you. I didn't know why Kakashi couldn't have just told you about the whole fight with Kabuto and all."

"Fight with Kabuto? Did Orochimaru try to get you again?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly. How about I just tell you what happened."

((Explanation Didn't feel like typing out xP))

"Oh. So that what happened. That bastard!" Naruto had a glare on his face. His hands were clutched into a fist and he looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of someone. Probably Kabuto and Orochimaru. "What did Kakashi say about the drug?"

"He just said it was very strong for my body. They don't know the side effects yet since this is something Kabuto made, I'm pretty sure Tsunade would figure something out since she's a medical nin just like him." (( A/N: Go Tsunade!))

"Hai Tsunade-baachan better figure something out. I won't have my friend dieing or anything like that."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment. I really was lucky to have such a friend like Naruto. I could tell he cared a whole lot about me. I, once again, forced myself to sit up, that smile still on my face. I reached over, hand out to Naruto. Naruto took the invite and placed his hand in mine. I pulled Naruto to me as I whispered, "Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for breaking my shell I formed once Itachi killed everyone. I hope that maybe one day we could..."

I slowly began to lean forward toward Naruto. He reached up, placing his hand on my lips. "Sasuke, you need to get some rest okay? I don't want you to do or say anything you don't mean. Please?"

Naruto was probably right. I did need some time to rest and think about everything that had just happened. I smiled once again at Naruto as he pulled away from me and stood. "I'm going to leave you alone so you can sleep Sasuke. I'll sneak in later on tonight or something. Bye Teme,"

"Tch, Dobe."

I smirked when Naruto had shot me a glare as he left the room. I laid back on the bed, a sigh coming out of my mouth. There was so much to think about. So much to talk about. I was beyond confused at the moment. _'Let's see. I'll just stick to the facts and easy, not detailed parts. I was drugged by Kabuto, Itachi ended up saving me. I find out Kakashi knew about my dreams and that they're connected to Itachi since he was in the village while I was having those dreams. Then I lose my mind and go crazy which ends up making me meet Itachi. The weirdest of the whole situation happens. I end up making out with Itachi. We could have done more if I didn't push him away. Then I pass out once again and wake up to Naruto by my side. He cries and we talk and then I end up kissing him.'_

I could feel my brain already becoming dizzy as I though back to all of these stressful moments. _'I ended up liking kissing Naruto but afterwards I felt like I'm cheating on Itachi. There, I'm finally done. Now... just take the easiest one and try to figure it out. Hm... Kissing Naruto and feeling guilty. That would be something that won't make me dizzy'_

I was prepared and focus on that one thing. Naruto and me and Itachi. I let my eyelids close as a tired sigh escapes my lips. "I think that I... like Naruto. I feel like there's something there. Something that will make me happy. But the feeling of cheating on Itachi is there. Maybe because I made out with him." I shook my head. "I can't think about Itachi. Yeah that's right. I'm not cheating on Itachi. How can you cheat on someone that you're not dating? I don't even like him. I'm going to kill him the next time I get the chance." I had to tell myself this line over and over again until my mind actually believed it. I wasn't going to admit to anything else. If a part of me knew this was wrong, I would ignore it and hate Itachi. Simple as that.

I slowly reached up and placed a hand on my lips. There was a small amount of endearment still there from the kiss with Naruto. "Naruto... maybe... maybe I like him. Maybe it won't be so bad if we become more then friends... but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" A huge wave of fear began to come into mind. I didn't want to be rejected by Naruto and lose his friendship. He was a very important person to me. "But Naruto must have liked it. When I went for another kiss, it seem like he wanted to kiss me back."

So that proves it. Naruto liked me even if it was just a tiny bit. That was enough to go to him and tell him about my feelings. The emotion, I'm very sure that are called like. In the end, I was happy that I picked this confusing topic to start with first. It was all so easy now. I liked Naruto and he liked me back. That's why I felt something during the kissing we share. That's what Naruto held in his eyes. Love and like. I only kissed Itachi earlier because I was losing my mind. He helped me to become sane again. I let a satisfied smirk come to my face. Everything wasn't so confusion, at least this wasn't. As for the other things, I would just figure all that out later on down the road.

I was pretty tired once my brain had managed to put together all these information that lead me to this conclusion. I didn't care that it was day light outside still. I needed some sleep. I shifted on the bed, a yawn escaping my lips. A part of me hoped Naruto forgot to come visit me tonight because I didn't want to get woken up at all but if the blonde did, I would just tell him to go away. With enough thinking and enough talk, I let my mind wonder and think about anything it wanted as I drifted and fell into a deep sleep, a smile on my face.

((That Night))

I was still in my deep, restless sleep before I heard something like a light crash in my room. My eyes twitched and I turned on my bed, not even bothering to open my eyes. I knew it was Naruto. He had said he would come back later on tonight. I'm surprise he kept his word. _'Could he be any louder?' _I let a small growl come out of my mouth as a warning to Naruto that if he didn't stop the loud noise, I would beat the crap out of him. Like a good little boy, he did and I heard no more noise.

"Thanks Naruto." I mumbled in my sleep. "You should go, Naruto. I'm kind of too tired for this right now." No reply. "Naruto?" I slowly felt my eyes began to open. As they did, I felt a cold, warm hand placed over them. My body slightly became tense and I asked. "What are you doing?"

I could feel a warm air hit my ear. I shuddered as I slightly began to bit my lip and realized that it was Naruto's breath I was feeling. Some wet substance touched my ear and my breath hitched slightly. Naruto was licking my ear. "Naruto..." I bit harder on my lip, body becoming less tense. God this was really a broad approach for Naruto. I figured he would be the shy kind of person. Apparently, I was way wrong.

The wet tongue of my best friend licked more on my ear. It slowly slid its way down to my neck, licking teasingly at my neck skin. I let out a moan, tilting my head to the side to give Naruto more room on my neck. Not doing what I wanted, the tongue quickly left my neck and that breath was at my ear again. "Sasuke..." A whispered came from Naruto. My eyes had slightly twitched and I felt that something wasn't right. Naruto's voice didn't sound so... cold and evil before. Naruto's voice was calmer and held emotion in it.

"Sasuke, I missed you... I haven't seen you in a while." The cold dead voice of someone that obviously wasn't Naruto whispered again. My eyes went fully wide and at that moment, I could make out who this voice belong to. I was so stupid for not figuring it out before since I knew this voice better then anyone else. This voice belongs to the one and only...

TBC

* * *

That was Chapter 7 for ya. I'm so sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger. I thought that I'd get your mind going and you could try to figure out who the person Sasuke is talking about is. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review and Read! 

**Kisa Masaki-san**


	8. In The Snake's Hands

**Author Notes**

Here's chapter 8 of my story. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I'm sorry if anything seems to be out of order or anything. I'm not very organized with putting files and names on things. V.V Anyways, just bare with me please and enjoy the story yeah!

**BETA: Shalanar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. It would be yaoi if I did :smirks:**

**Warning: This is a Yaoi/Incest story. Meaning two brothers dating each other. If you don't like, please don't read. Thank you**

**P.S: Oh snap, I'm just going to add this in really quick. When I was in school, one of my friends had mention that I seem to act just like Sasuke and all. I was like XD Snap, maybe its because I write fanfiction about him. Anyways, I just wanted to say that really quick. To me, its an honor to have people say you act like Sasuke or Naruto. They're cool as hell!**

**Author Notes End**

* * *

**Chapter 8: "In The Snake's Hands"**

My eyes widen. At that moment, everything in my body froze and stopped, even my breathing. I was frozen in that spot with Orochimaru whispering into my ear. By his tone, I could tell he was smirking at me. Of course he was smirking at me.

"Aww Sasuke, aren't you happy to see me? Didn't you miss me?"

I gulped, scared. I didn't know if I should answer him back or if I should push him away. I know at this moment of time, I really couldn't do much since I was weak from exhaustion. _'No… I shouldn't be scared of him. I shouldn't be scared. He's not going to do anything to me.' _Orochimaru wouldn't dare hurt his container, now would he?

So I placed an indifferent glare on my face, forcing myself to look brave and as if I wasn't afraid of him. "As a matter of fact, no. I didn't miss you one bit. Why are you here?"

Orochimaru hissed, a hurt tone in his voice. "That's so cold Sasuke. After all I did for you, you repay me back with that rude tongue of yours. I should punish you." Orochimaru snaked his tongue out of his mouth, sliding it up my cheek. I shudder at the coldness and disgusting feeling of it.

Soon enough, Orochimaru removed his hand from my eyes. At that moment, I had slightly feared for my life. Those eyes. Those cold, dead eyes. He stared down at me, our eyes meeting. He pulled his tongue back, sliding it into his mouth slowly. My eyes went down and I watched which ended up making Orochimaru smirk at me. "Hehe I could go slower for you."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head, refusing to look into those eyes anymore. I felt my stomach go bad and it felt like I was going to throw up or something. Those eyes disgusted me to a high degree. "Shut the fuck up. I really don't appreciate you coming to visit me. Couldn't you have sent that bastard of yours? Maybe he could have drugged me even more."

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. He moved away from my bed, arms crossing. "True I could have, but it was unnecessary. You're no threat to me anymore. You can't do anything because of him."

I forced my body to sit up on the bed. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could have meant by that. Orochimaru saw my curiousness and answered, "The drug… its drains your chakra and stamina, Sasuke, making you unable to use your jutsu. That's why you've been so weak lately. Your chakra and stamina is being drained by the second."

"What?!" My eyes widen. I quickly crawled out of the bed, staring at Orochimaru in shock. "You mean I…" I placed my hands together, forming some hand seals. I tried to activate my Sharingan but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. _'He's telling the truth…' _

At that instant, I became enraged. I quickly ran forward towards Orochimaru, throwing a punch at him. He didn't even seem to move when he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, making a groan come out of my mouth. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "See? I told you. You're no threat to me anymore."

"You're that weak that you have to use Kabuto's meds to make me weak? I'm ashamed."

"Shut up!" Orochimaru's shouted in anger. He twisted my arm all the way and soon enough, I heard a snap and I cried out. "AHHH!"

He threw me down to the ground, a smirk on his face. "You shouldn't have made me mad Sasuke. I didn't want to break your arm but you forced me to do it so…"

"Bastard! I'll kill you!"

Orochimaru chuckled more. He glanced down at me, shaking his head. I clutched tightly to my broken arm, tears coming down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry so my body was forcing me. If I had any control over it, I wouldn't have showed Orochimaru that I was in pain. No, I wouldn't have given him the satisfaction.

"Come on Sasuke, you're coming with me. I'm taking you under my wing now."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Sorry but you don't have a choice."

This was true. I knew that I didn't have a choice or say so in going with Orochimaru. He was going to take me anyway, especially since I was powerless to stop him. The snake man reached down and picked me up by my hair. I winched and clutched my eyes tightly together but didn't cry out in pain. "Let me go!"

I struggled in his grip, trying to get away from him. It only resulted in him pulling on my hair harder and this time, I couldn't help but groan in discomfort. He pulled me along, jumping out of the window and landing on the ground. I once again struggled in his grasp, only to stop when I heard a voice.

"I guess my medicine worked like you said. It's the only reason you have him."

"Well of course."

Kabuto smirked, walking towards Orochimaru. He glanced down at me before he looked forward at Orochimaru. "Put him down somewhere. We have to talk for a second."

"Yes of course. He won't move. If he does, I'll break his legs too."

Orochimaru smirked down at me before he dropped me down to the ground and walked beside Kabuto. I groaned under my breath as I watched the two standing some distance away, talking about something. God this sucked a whole fucking lot. I couldn't believe I was powerless. No jutsu. No Sharingan. No nothing. I have nothing.

By now, my body had grown use to the pain of the broken arm. I was numb all over basically. I could tell that it was taking all of my strength to not pass out right now.

"Look at him. He looks dead. Maybe you shouldn't have been so rough Orochimaru."

"Hehe Sasuke'll be okay. Lets just continue to the hideout."

Orochimaru picked me up again, slugging me over his shoulder. I glared slightly at his back but didn't struggle or anything. I just stared at the ground, falling in and out of consciousness. Soon my eyes shut close. I breathed out slowly, trying to stop my head from pounding. I didn't know why but I had this huge headache all of the sudden. Maybe its because blood was coming into my brain.

_'I wish… I wish Nii-san was here with me.' _Somehow, I was thinking about Itachi while I was being kidnapped. I didn't know why I was, I just… was. Maybe… maybe I was thinking about him because I missed him? Wait, no. I couldn't be thinking that. No I shouldn't.

I closed my eyes again and let out a sigh. I was going to just let myself pass out. I was tired and my mind was going all over the place. Especially since I was thinking of Itachi at a moment like this. _'I don't think he'd even care if I'm being forced to go with Orochimaru. No, he wouldn't. He's not that brother that seems to love me even if it was a little bit.' _

At least, from his actions, it seemed that way.

--------------------

_**Normal Pov**_

"Mn..." Sasuke groaned in his sleep. His eyes were closed and he turned slightly in the bed, waking up slowly. Another groan came from the Uchiha boy and soon his eyes began to open a crack. At first, he stared up at the ceiling, his vision blurry since he had just woken up. Once his vision was clear, he let out another groan. "Ah... where am I?" Sasuke turned his head around the room. It was a dark, narrow room with a bed and a door. From the surroundings, Sasuke could have guessed that he was in Orochimaru's hideout now.

_'Oh yeah... I was kidnapped by him and then I ended up passing out when I started thinking about Itachi. Nice Sasuke.' _Sasuke let out a small groan. His eyes caught sight of something white and he glanced down, looking at the white bandage that was on his arm now. _'Well at least he bandaged the arm he broke. Though I'm probably going to be like this for a while. Damn... Why? Why did I just... let him take me like this? Jutsu or not, I could have done something. Anything. I bet you're laughing right at me, Itachi.'_

Shit, Sasuke was laughing at his own self. He thought it was kind of sad for him to give into someone so easy like he did with Orochimaru. "Oh well, I can make it up by escaping now. Lets-oof!"

Soon as Sasuke began to sit up on the bed, he was shot back down. Not by someone but by the chains that were on his hands and feets. The Uchiha boy glanced down, seeing the metal on his limbs. He cursed and laid his head back, glaring up at the ceiling. "Fuck! Fuck you Orochimaru!"

"Heheh it'll be soon Sasuke, don't worry."

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard that voice. He knew who it was and was highly annoyed by him. Orochimaru smirked and he walked up to Sasuke, standing beside him. "How are you feeling Sasuke? You look pretty tired when I was carrying you around. Did you rest enough?" Sasuke glanced over at Orochimaru before rolled his head to the other side, looking away. Yeah, Sasuke did not want to look at Orochimaru right now nor did he want to hear Orochimaru 'pretend' to care about him.

Orochimaru chuckled before he placed his hand underneath Sasuke's chin and forced him to look. "Don't look away from me Sasuke."

"Go fuck off!" Sasuke spat. He glared angrily at Orochimaru, his teeth clenched together and his hands pulling at the chains on his wrist. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you going to keep me locked up like this? Damn it, let me go! If you think I want your power now, you're mistaken. Not if you're going to treat me like this."

"Ahh but I just missed you so much Sasuke. You wouldn't come to me sooner so I thought that maybe I should come to you. Get you interested in my offer once again. Come on, you know you want my power to kill Itachi. You do want to kill him right?"

Sasuke froze for a moment, thinking. _'I did want to kill him. There will always be a part of me that will want to kill him. He murdered out clan for fucking god sakes. He shouldn't be forgiven..._ _but that... that time when we met, I didn't want to kill him. I wanted... and even earlier. I didn't want to kill him. God, I wanted him to save me. Even now.'_ God, Sasuke was so confused. So confused. He felt like he didn't know anything anymore. He didn't understand the dreams he had, how Kakashi knew about the dreams, or his feelings for Naruto and Itachi.

"Just go away. You're confusing me. Making everything worse."

Orochimaru smirked. "Then let me make it better for you.

He leaned down, trailing kisses down Sasuke's jaw line. The young Uchiha boy glared and moved his head around, pushing Orochimaru away. "No. Don't touch me. I don't want you touching me."

"Why? Because you want to save yourself for Itachi?"

_**Sasuke's Pov**_

"W-what?" My eyes widen. I stared at Orochimaru before I bit down on my bottom lip, an even more confused look on his face. I turned my head to the side, sighing before closing my eyes. "Please... leave me alone. I just need to think for a minute. You give me that much, you can do anything you want to me."

Orochimaru had a shocked look on his face for a second before he smirked and nodded. He turned around and headed to the door, closing it behind himself. I heard a click and knew that he had locked the door. I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. _'Why is everything so hard? Why am I so confused? I wish I knew what was going on. I wish... I wish I could see Itachi.' _

Just one more time, I wanted to see Itachi's face. I didn't know why but I felt so alone without Itachi. Like no one would be able to fill that hole inside of my heart and that I was missing something in my life. I let out a stressful sigh. "I wish I could see your face Itachi. I wish you could hold me. Just this one time."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: That was so cute if I do say so myself! I love it a whole lot. It was fun writting this chapter. I felt more like I was thinking like Sasuke on this chapter. Hopefully I got his attitude down. Anyways, review and read! 


	9. The Unwanted Touch

**Author's Note**

Whoopers! More Itachi/Sasuke! Yay! Here's chapter 9 of my story. I promise to be some Itachi in this one. I miss him T.T I bet poor Sasuke miss him too. Don't you Sasuke?

Sasuke: ...

Ashley: Aww don't be like that. Its okay to be in love with your brother you know. XD

Sasuke:glares:

Oh gosh, Sasuke's going to kill me. Anyways, enjoy!

**Beta: Shalanar**

**Warning: This is Uchihacest. Meaning brother x brother love. Please, if you don't like it then don't read. The first flame I get, I'm done. There shouldn't be any flames since I warned you about this.**

**Danni Quinn: **Hehe thank you .

**ForeverLoved: **Of course. You know me. .

**AmberStallion: **Nah that snake can not touch Sasuke. He belongs to Itachi only! XD Anyways, the thing that's taking so long is that I want to make my stories as graphic as possible so all my fans can get a visual in their mind as they read the story. Plus I'm making all this stuff up at the top of my head and I have a beta that reads the story. I'm really happy that you're into this story though. That means a lot .

**Xtreme Spirit: **Yep, you guess right.

**Shadow Of Darkness 22: **Haha it was just a matter of time before Orochimaru shows up in the story. Might as well get it over with.

**End Author's Note**

* * *

**Chapter 9: "The Unwanted Touch"**

"Ah... ah..." I muttered in discomfort, shifting on the hard bed. My eyes fluttered opened and I let out a small sigh as I came to. My vision was blurry at first but I blinked a couple times, clearing it. "Mn..." A groan came out my mouth and I glanced up at the dark ceiling. It was nighttime now and the room I was sleeping in was very dark. It was like Orochimaru to not have any lights or candles in here. He probably did but didn't turn it on for me.

_'Damn it. I can't believe this.'_ I pulled on the chains that were still on my limbs. Damn that bastard. It was one thing to kidnap someone and want them to be your container but to kidnap them and lock them up right after? That did not put Orochimaru on my 'take over my body' list at all. _'At least he hasn't done anything to me... yet.'_ I could remember telling Orochimaru that he could do anything he wanted to me if he gave me time to think. I hated that too. I was basically given him my body because I wanted to think about Itachi.

_'That bastard doesn't even care. He wouldn't come help me even if I beg. I can't believe I actually missed him.'_ A glare appeared on my face. I probably would be better off if I was thinking about Naruto. I'm sure he was on his way to rescue me anyway. I mean... they had to have known that I wouldn't just walk right out of the hospital while I was weak. Even I know that I should have rested after that.

_'But I don't know. Naruto will think something happened but I don't think anyone would believe him. They'll probably think he's crazy or something.'_ Naruto wasn't a very reliable source you know. _'I should believe in him though. I'm sure people would believe him. They have too.'_ My safety was resting on the blonde now. I already had it set that Itachi wasn't going to come for me. Might as well give that up.

"Hehe I see you're awake."

My eyes shifted once I heard Orochimaru's voice. I could barely see him in the pitch darkness of the room. _'What the hell does he want?'_ A chill ran down my spine once I spotted him. He was standing just a couple inches away from the bed, a smirk tainting his features. He slowly walked towards me. I shifted on the bed, pulling at the restraints. "Stay away from me you bastard."

"Now now, that's no way to talk to me, Sasuke. You remember what you promise me right?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that his smirk grew wide. I shot him a glare and struggled even harder, trying to at least get one of my limbs free so I could defend myself. "Yeah I do... but that doesn't mean you can touch me. Stay the hell away from me!"

Orochimaru chuckled. He placed one of those dead hands on my face, that chill going down my spine. It was so cold, I shuddered at the feeling. "Hehe sorry but we made a deal Sasuke. You can't back out of this now... not that I would let you in the first place." My eyes widen as I felt his hand slid underneath my shirt and ghost up my skin. Another shudder came and my eyes clutched tightly together. "You're sick!" I spat, a small growl coming out. I hated this. I didn't want him touching me. I was... for someone else.

Orochimaru smirked and ran a finger down my chest. He leaned down, trailing kisses down my jaw line. It didn't seem to get to him that I didn't want him touching me. Well it probably did but he didn't even give a damn about what I wanted.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke, despite his mind, let out a small muffled moan. He cursed at himself that his body was trying to betray him and get him to like such a touch. God damn it, he didn't want this! His eyes clutched tightly together and he let out a breath of annoyance. His hands were pulling at the restraints so hard, it hurt. "Stop it!" Sasuke turned his head to the side, trying to get those dead lips off his skin. It made his flesh crawl in a sick and twisted way.

Orochimaru gripped his chin, a glare on his face. He forced the Uchiha to look at him and sneered, "I'm trying not to get violent on you Sasuke... You don't want me to break another arm or even a leg do you?"

"I don't care! I just want your hands off me!"

"Wrong answer." Orochimaru gripped Sasuke's broken arm. He applied pressure on to it, making the young boy cry out in pain. He pressed his mouth against Sasuke's, taking advantage of the open mouth by sliding his tongue inside.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I almost gagged at the feeling of his tongue being in my mouth. It was so sticky and disgusting, I felt my stomach flip and turn at the feeling. It was obvious to me that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this situation I put myself in. _'This is your entire fault Itachi. I'm going to get fucked by Orochimaru now. Thanks a lot.'_

I clutched my eyes even tighter together. I didn't want to be in anymore pain then I already was. I was just going to give up. Let Orochimaru have my body and my virginity. It's not like I would let any other guy do this to me. I mean... I couldn't possible be saving myself for Naruto. We haven't even decided if we are dating or not. And Itachi... hehe don't make me laugh.

Seeing as I was giving up, Orochimaru stopped the pressure on my arm. He brushed his tongue against mine and I shuddered. I hope he knew I wasn't going to touch him or react to any of the shit he was doing to me. Yeah my body was going to betray me sooner or later but it wouldn't be by my choice. Hell no.

The hand that was under my shirt pressed down on my chest nipple. I gasped out, an unwanted pleasure coursing through my body. He seems to like that and pressed down a bit harder, teasing it. "Mn..." I moaned a muffled moan. His lips began to move away from mine and that nasty tongue came out. I was happy that it did too. "I knew you'd give yourself to me sooner or later Sasuke." Orochimaru whispered in my ear. He took my earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

"Ah..." Another gasp came out and my eyes open half way. I glanced over at Orochimaru before I looked away from him._ 'I don't want this. I don't like this.'_ I hated that my body was betraying me and that my mouth was doing the same thing. I hated that I desperately wanted Itachi to appear and kick this bastards ass. I hated that I was giving up hope on Naruto. I hated that I... was on the brink of breaking down and crying.

"Aww don't get that kind of look Sasuke. You'll like this, I promise." Orochimaru trailed kisses down my neck. I whimper out a soft cry of something and clutched my eyes tightly together, refusing to let Orochimaru see any tears come out these eyes of mine. He went lower and lower until my shirt was lifted up and his tongue was making circles around my left nipple.

"Ah... D-don't.."

His teeth clamped down on that nipple, sucking on it harshly. I hissed sharply, not expecting that. Orochimaru smirked and those eyes glanced up at me. I didn't dare look down at him. I didn't want to meet those cold eyes of his. They say Itachi had dead eyes but they haven't even seen Orochimaru's. "Mn... Sasuke..." He quickly discarded my shirt, tossing it over to the side. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin that was slightly becoming hot and aroused.

_'Nii-san, help me.'_ Once again, I was calling out for Itachi. Well in my mind I was. It's not like I would utter his name out loud. Orochimaru would just laugh at me. _'I don't care if he did. I just want him to stop touching me.'_

Orochimaru pulled me out of my thoughts when I felt his hand began to slightly pull at my pants. My eyes had slightly widened and I quickly began to struggle against him once again. "Hey! Don't!" That was going way too far. Everything was already far enough but that was just way too far. I'd be damn before he strips me all the way naked.

He didn't even seem to mind all the fact that I was struggling against him. Not one second did his hands stop the fumbling they were doing with my pants. Soon enough, he had them down to my knees. Orochimaru smirked as he glanced up at me. That wicked smirk of his made me sick. "When you struggle, it just turns me on even more."

I could hear in his tone that he was highly aroused. _'Fuck! This is not good!'_ Okay, I really wanted to be some place else at the moment. A horny Orochimaru slightly scared me to some extend. That snake tongue of his came out of his mouth and it glided on his bottom lip. His fingers clutched to my boxers and he gave a slight tug at them. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll take good care of you. You just have to trust me."

_'How can I trust you if you're going to rape me?! Itachi would never do such a thing!' _After that thought, something inside just snapped and I found myself shouting out something I was not expecting. "Get your damn hands off of me! I'm only for Itachi!"

"Is that right?"

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! COOLIES! That was an awesome chapter to write yeah! I'm so good at this! Nah, nah I'm just joking. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and please review! I'll marry you if you do! XD 

**P.s: **Sorry if switching between all these pov's are confusing you guys. There's just somethings that I like to write in different views so you all have a better understanding of what's going on.

Ciao!


	10. As The Last String Breaks

**Author's Note**

Finally, I know that's what you all are saying. Finally I update this awesome story of mine. Hehe yeah I'm sorry. I've just been kind of behind on things so yeah. Plus school started for me again XD Anyways, Itachi shows up and sweeps Sasuke off his feets and do all kinds of naughty things to Sasuke. Heck, I've been waiting for all of that myself but those two aren't working with me! They hate me! .

**Sasuke:** ... You're crazy.

**Itachi:** And weird.

**Me:** HEY! I'M NOT WEIRD! JUST A CRAZY YAOI/INCEST LOVER! XD Don't hate me because I'm so awesome and special and everyone wants to get into my head and read my stories and ask me how I get such ideas and go on a date with me and-Ack!

**Sasuke:** :throws rock: Finally she shuts up.

**Itachi:** Tell me about it. I'm out of here.

**Sasuke:** Wait Nii-san!

**Me:** X.X

Well I think I have to go to the hospital now. I have blood gushing out of my head since Sasuke hit me with a rock. Enjoy the story though!

P.s: I'm really surprised that no one knew that Itachi said that last line XD

**Author's Note Ends**

* * *

**Chapter 10: "As The Last String Breaks"**

"Get your damn hands off me! I'm only for Itachi!"

"Is that so?"

Oh god. Every inch of my body froze and I couldn't breath. I was in shock. Pure, utter shock. The kind that made you keep the same expression that you had on your face before you went into shock. This would mean I was sitting there, looking like a damn idiot while Orochimaru had turned and glared back at the one man that sparked fear in his dead heart.

"Itachi..."

_'Oh god. Why is he here? And right after I shouted that.'_ My lungs had slightly begun to burn from lack of breathing and I began gasping out wildly like I had been going at it for days. It as in... Oh you guys should know. My eyes landed on the site of Itachi and everything was spinning. I was spinning. Orochimaru was spinning. Itachi was spinning. Everything! _'What is he doing here?'_

Luckily, Orochimaru had managed to get off me being as Itachi had ruined the whole rape scene. He glazed at my brother with pure hatred and fear that I have never seen in all my entire life. Who knew Orochimaru was this scared of Itachi. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me..."

"I'm here for Sasuke. I don't like the fact that you abducted my brother like he was some easy catch. He may be weak and pathetic... even childish and stubborn but-"

"Hey! Are you going to save me or just insult me in front of other people?!" I finally managed to get a glare upon my face after hearing those words come out Itachi's mouth. He was supposed to be saving me damn it! Not insulting me while saving me! You can't do both! "And how am I childish?!"

Itachi didn't even spare me a glance and just continued on what he was saying. "But he's mine and I don't like it when people mess with my stuff." I had, once again, resumed that shock expression on my face. Did Itachi just say what he just said? Did I really hear right?! I mean... Itachi said I was his?! He said I was his! '_Nii-san...'_ I didn't know if Itachi meant those words or was he just saying that because most people that came to rescue someone said things like that. I didn't know what the hell Itachi was thinking but the thought of him actually wanting to claim me as his? I felt my heart swell with emotions that I've never felt before.

Orochimaru's glare darkens as to what seem like ten folds and he grabbed me by the hair. I gasped out in pain as my eyes squeezed tightly together. "He's mine! Not yours Itachi! You don't know how to cherish Sasuke like I do! You'll just ruin him!"

"Hey!"

"And that concerns you? I can do whatever I want to Sasuke."

"Listen!"

"No! I won't let you take him!"

I growled as I seem to be toned out by their insults they were shouting at each other. My blood boiled and I had it with these bastards. "Both of you, shut the fuck up!" I yelled this as loud as I could, hoping that maybe if I used a little force in my tone, they'd hear me. It seems to work since Orochimaru and Itachi were staring over at me as if I just said something odd.

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm not some prize that's for bidding damn it!" I shot both of them a glare so strong that if looks could kill, this one would. Itachi didn't even seem to be effected by such a thing and was about to say something but I stopped him. "And you! You sure did take your sweet time getting here! He was about to rape me because of you! Everything is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"Because I kept thinking..." My eyes had slightly widen at what I was about to say. Oh crap, I could NOT say that around Itachi. He'd laugh in my face. Good thing I caught myself before those words actually slipped out. Though Itachi seem to have known what I was going to say because a smirk had appeared on his features. At that moment, I blushed like a fucking shy school girl and looked away. "Shut up... don't you dar-Ack! Watch the hair!"

Orochimaru had tightened his grip on my hair, tugging the hell out of it. He's so lucky I'm still in chains because I would have kicked his ass right then and there! No one! Absolutely no one was allowed to touch this hair of mine! I didn't even let my own mother do it when I was a child!

"Shut up Sasuke. I'm going to prove to that brother of yours who you belong to."

I found myself being lifted off the bed and planted down onto the floor. By that time, Orochimaru had released the bondings on my arms and legs and I could freely run into the arms of Itachi. If only it was that easy though. Orochimaru had his arms firmly around my body, holding me close to his body like I was some scared little child. "You're always going to be mine, Sasuke. I was the first to touch you. You'll remember everything I did to you." Orochimaru whispered deathly into my ear. I shot him a glare but soon froze in place. _'H-his... his eyes...'_

I stood there, in Orochimaru's arms, fear written everywhere on me. I was shaking uncomfortably as I stared into his eyes. That moment, I remember the first time he used this paralyzing jutsu on me. It was during the Chuunin second exam and I was alone with Sakura. That time, we had seen our own death. This time, instead of seeing my own death, I saw something worse. _'N-nii-san...'_

I didn't even feel it when tears ran down my eyes nor did I feel it when Orochimaru began to kiss me on the lips. I was so afraid that it was taking all I had to not vomit all over the place. Orochimaru placed a hand underneath my chin once he pulled away from my lips and he turned me to face Itachi. Looking at Itachi's face had made more tears run down my pale cheeks and I whispered in a low tone. "Aniki..."

"Don't just stand there Itachi. Do something. Aren't you here for Sasuke?" Orochimaru smirked proudly as Itachi just stood there, no emotion what-so-ever on his face. He knew this was provoking the Uchiha and that he should probably stop but he didn't care. _'He's all bark and no bite.'_

The only thing that seem to process to me was when I felt pressure being applied to my lower half. At first I thought it was pain but when I finally was able to look down, I found that Orochimaru's leg was stroking my groin. I groan out in unwanted pleasure as he stroked harder and harder. "Hehe you wanted to do this first right Itachi? Bring pleasure to Sasuke? Looks like I beat you to it." Orochimaru's tongue snaked out of his mouth and glides its way up my jaw line. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly. "Itachi... please..."

I didn't know why I was saying please. I didn't know why I was calling out for Itachi nor did I know why my heart felt betrayed. Fresh hot tears dripped from my eyes as Orochimaru pressed harder to my unwanted erection. _'Nii-san. Why are you standing there... watching this? Is this some sick joke?'_ I didn't know at what time did Itachi snap nor did I know how I ended up on the ground, inches away from Orochimaru where he was being choked to death by Itachi. It all happened so fast like a blur.

From my position, I could see a fire so red, looking at it sent a stronger fear down my spine. _'The Mangekyou... Sharingan... Itachi.'_ Itachi had a firm grip on Orochimaru's neck and blood was gushing out the snake man's mouth. My brother then said in a death tone. "Sasuke is **mine**."

Soon enough I saw Orochimaru's eyes go wide and Itachi let go of his neck. Orochimaru slid down the wall, his eyes still wide. When he reached the ground, he didn't move an inch. I didn't know if he was dead or if he was just in mild shock from Itachi using the Mangekyou Sharinagan on him. _'Itachi...'_ Right now, I was quiet as a mouse. I tired to breath as little as possible, scared that if I breathed too loud, Itachi might turn on me next.

The room had been silent for a whole 10 minutes before Itachi turned to me and our eyes met. He didn't have the Sharingan activated and shared in my eyes, no emotions. I didn't know why Itachi had done what he had done. I didn't even know why he said what he said. I was highly confused about everything that has to do with Itachi. He was a mystery to me as always.

"Sasuke..."

I slightly jumped at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. It wasn't because he had a cold, harsh tone to it but because it was the first thing that had been said after 10 minutes. I had wanted to say something myself but every time I tired, nothing came out. I think my voice was gone. "Sasuke..." Itachi said my name a lot louder that time. I managed to give a nod, as a way of saying that I heard him as he called my name. "Don't just sit there like an idiot, staring at me. You have my attention now speak."

I think this was Itachi's way of saying that he knew I had wanted to ask him something. He wouldn't actually come to me as a brother or someone concern but as a stranger that didn't or wouldn't even care about what I had to say. Once again, I tired to use my voice. I even opened my mouth but nothing had come out once again. Itachi had let out a small sigh and I could tell from his tone he was a bit disappointed in me.

_'What'd you expect Itachi? I watched you k-kill Orochimaru and... I just...'_ I couldn't deal with any of this shit. In my memory, the images Orochimaru made me see were still clear as day as was the killing that had just happened. I found myself breaking down physically and emotionally. "I... I... I..." I was only able to get 'I' out and even that was weak. Itachi was right. I was weak and pathetic.

My hands soon clutched to my pants and I closed my eyes, tears running down my face. I didn't even care that Itachi was watching me nor did I care that he must have thought I was way pathetic. He thought that all the time anyway so why should I care? I didn't see why he wasn't laughing in my face though. This was his moment to shine and break my pride to the point that it'd never be fixed ever again.

No, he didn't do any of these things. Itachi did the opposite. I heard foot-steps that seem to be coming closer to me. Soon enough when they were loud, they stopped. I still didn't open my eyes, seeing as I knew who was standing right in front of me. Itachi, of course.

He kneeled before me, his eyes hard on my figured. I could feel his stare even when my eyes were closed and I wasn't looking. "Sasuke..." Itachi did something that surprised me more then anything. He pulled me into him, his arms going around my body. At that moment, my eyes had open and become wide as I stared at the blackness of his Akatsuki cloak. _'He's... he's hugging me... Itachi's hugging me.'_

If this was any other time, I would have tired to kill him or yell at him for being so close. If this was any other time, Itachi wouldn't dare be this close to me. Since this wasn't any other time, I figured that maybe I should take advantage of this small affection he seems to be showing to me. So I did. I clutched tightly to his Akatsuki cloak, my head buried in his chest as I cried hard. "Aniki!"

Itachi buried his head in my neck and whispered in a tone that he used to use when I was little and afraid. "It's okay Sasuke. I'm going to take care of all the bad little guys. Don't be afraid. Your big brother will protect you."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: AHHHHH:cries: That was beautiful! Really beautiful! If I was the emotionally type chick that cried at sad things or romantic things, I would have cried on this chapter. It was on the sad side a bit. Anyways, please review and please rate or this might be my last chapter.

Ciao!


	11. Feeling Of Release

**Author Notes**

AHHH! I'm sooooo, super uber uber uber sorry for making you guys wait SOO long for this chapter! I was so busy over the last couple weeks that I couldn't find the time to post the story at all. Stupid homework . Plus I had to get ready for AWA which is gone now. I can't wait till next year. It was a real blast and I met the most wonderful people of all time too!

Anyways, like I said, I'm soooo sorry that I made you guys wait so long for this chapter! Forgive me please!

**-------------------**

Armed-With Music - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you find my story enjoyable.

nightshroud14 - Of course!

Shia Ghost - Sorry for the wait!!

foreverloved - Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I tried to be as descriptive as possible so you guys can vision what's happening in your mind.

AmberStallion - That is true. You were the only one who did. You must pay close attention to my story. D That means a lot to me. Oh and I'm super sorry for the long wait as well. Please forgive me!

danni quinn - Oh don't worry. Maybe I have a sneaky trick up my sleeves XD

-----------------

**BETA****: Shalanar**

**Warning: This is yaoi incest. Brother x Brother. If you don't like it then don't read it. If I get one flame from anyone, I'm ending the story. It'll be kind of stupid for someone to flame me when I warned you. **

**P.s: Guess what everyone?! There's a LEMON in this chapter! Yep, that's right, a lemon! Isn't this what you've all been waiting for? A lemon scene between Sasuke and Itachi? I know I have. :smirk:**

**Author Note Ends**

* * *

**Chapter 11: "Feeling Of Release"**

It must have been hours that Itachi and I held each other. By now, I wasn't crying anymore and was just resting against Itachi like a lifeless doll. I felt light-headed and I knew that I might pass out any moment. _'I'm surprised he's held me for this long. It seems so unlike him to do such a thing.'_ Half of me wanted to consider that maybe this was all a dream conjured up as a result of me passing out during my rape by Orochimaru. I didn't know. I just wanted to figure out Itachi's reason for holding me for so long.

_'Though I hope he never lets go of me. I don't want to be alone.'_ I didn't want to move an inch, scared that if I did, Itachi might push me away like some doll that was fixed. I was going to stay like this even though my muscles in my legs were slightly cramping up from the way I was sitting on him. Very uncomfortable but I've dealt with worse.

_'Besides, I can't shake the feeling of what Orochimaru made me see. It was... horrible.'_ I felt my body slightly shake at the memory that scared me half to death. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen and I knew that in my heart and mind, I would never forget it. A couple more minutes had passed and the pain in my legs was getting to me. I could see from the position I was in, my legs were turning a blue-ish color.

_'Damn it. I need to move my legs. I'll just do it so lightly, he won't notice.'_ Itachi didn't have to catch everything right? I should be able to get away with this one thing. _'Here goes nothing.'_ As slowly as possible, I shifted against Itachi, my legs sliding underneath my ass. At the moment when I was about to cheer about getting away with this small little thing, Itachi shifted and glanced down at me. "I was wondering when you were going to move."

"Itachi..." I locked eyes with his, my soul drawn into his darkness. His eyes were so dark, so mysterious, I wanted to melt and be enveloped by them. "Thank y-"

"Let's go, Sasuke."

Itachi pulled away from me. A whimpered came out of my mouth and I glanced down at the ground. _'I just had to ruin this by moving. Damn it all._' Enough about that though. Something odd about what Itachi had said sparked my interest and I glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Go? Go where? What are you talking about?"

Itachi gave me one of his expressionless stares as he glanced at me for a mere second before he looked away. "You have no reason to be here anymore. Orochimaru is dead and-"

"He's really... he's really dead?" That had been my question that I had wanted to ask Itachi before I broke down and cried. I had a feeling that Orochimaru was dead since he wasn't moving at all while we were holding each other. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm happy the bastard is dead. He needed someone to beat the shit out of him. I glanced over at his body, those images rushing to my head. I groan out in pain as I placed one of my hands on my forehead, rubbing it a little.

"Sasuke..."

"I'm fine. I just got a head rush all of a sudden." I knew Itachi wasn't going to ask me if I was okay or what happened to me just now. He had that shell of his up and there was no way he was going to break it just for my health. _'I'm playing myself if I think Itachi gives a shit about me... though what about the moment that just happened?'_ There's no way Itachi could fake what just happened a few minutes ago. I heard the tone of voice he was using. It felt too real for anyone to fake it.

"Aniki, what about-"

"Let's. Go."

"But Itachi!" I shook my head a couple times before I gave him a stern stare. Not this time Itachi. I wasn't backing down this time just because you wanted to be an asshole. "You held me... like when I was a child. Why? Why did you-Ahh!"

I found myself pressed against the wall, his hands clutching my collar. I was a little surprise that Itachi use force on me to get me to shut up but then again, this was Itachi. His red eyes burned into my onyx ones and I felt like I was on fire. "Don't ask question. You haven't earned the right to disobey me."

"I can say whatever the hell I want too! You can't stop me!" I shouted, pure anger in my tone. I groaned as Itachi clutched tighter to my collar, my head being dug into the wall. "Ahh you're doing the same thing Orochimaru did. It was a waste of killing him then don't you think?" I knew I had struck a nerve in Itachi since he slightly weakened his grip on my collar. It was only for a split second before I felt that overwhelming pain to my head again. "Bastard!"

Itachi smirked and leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine. Half of my mind was a bit shock that he was about to kiss me right after I called him a bastard. "Sadist..." I whispered, my eyes lowering and my cheeks burning. It wasn't long that I felt his lips on mine.

_'Whoa...'_ I felt this shock of pleasure course though my body and my eyes had slightly widened. This feeling, so strong, amazing and raw. It made me weak in my knees and my light-headed feeling came back. _'So amazing...'_ I'm surprised that I didn't notice these sparks that seem to recharged and overcome every nerve in my body. It was unreal, unbelievable and mine.

Soon enough, all this pleasure that was taking over my body was gone as Itachi pulled back a couple inches, glazing at my expression. My eyes slightly open half-way and I felt too weak to speak. Too weak to do anything. "Come on." Itachi dropped me to the ground and not surprised, I clasped into his arms. As I did so, I could have sworn that I heard Itachi chuckle. _'My imagination. Itachi would never.'_

"Like a woman."

"Hey!" I quickly pulled away from Itachi, a glare on my face. I would not be insulted like that. That was just way too cruel, even for him. "It's not my fault and you know it!"

"This is another thing you're going to blame on me isn't it?"

"Well you kissed me!"

Itachi only shook his head and turned his back to me, walking out of the room. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Itachi felt the need to argue with me. It meant that maybe I was getting to him. _'Maybe there's hope for you yet Itachi.'_

"Hey! Wait up!" I quickly took off on my heels, way prepared to get the heck out of this place. I didn't want to be around Orochimaru's dead body no more then I wanted to be around his live one. Besides, I didn't want to lose Itachi right after I just got him back again.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke followed Itachi like the good little brother he was. He held that spark of innocence in his eyes as he stared at the back of Itachi's retreating back. Sasuke was still highly confused about everything and he knew that he shouldn't be around Itachi since he was going to make everything way worse. He got saved by Itachi, his knight in shining armor, and even got a kiss from him. That was a big improvement in Sasuke's book.

"Where are we going?"

"..."

"Itachi?"

"..."

"Aniki?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I think it would be best if I knew where we were going." Sasuke added a slight pout to his tone of voice as he spoke. He was curious as to why Itachi had answered to him when he called him that child-pet name "Aniki" but was just going to forget about that. Soon enough, the two Uchiha had come to the ending of Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke took a deep, noticing that fresh air smelled a whole lot better then the air that was inside of Orochimaru's hideout.

"Itachi."

Sasuke had been at alert when he heard a deep, male voice. He quickly turned around, glancing in the direction of where the voice was coming from. _'Isn't that...'_

"Kisame, what do you want?"

"Hehe cold as ever. What took you so damn long? I thought that maybe you had gotten yourself in trouble with that bastard of a snake."

"... Are you trying to insult me?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Itachi put fear into that partner of his. He could clearly see that Kisame was carefully trying to pick the things he said now that Itachi's tone was sharp-daggers. _'Serves you right for trying to kidnap Naruto bastard.'_ The shark man soon shot a glare in Sasuke's direction, already not liking him. Sasuke didn't care. He couldn't do a damn thing since Itachi was his protector now. "I'd love to see you try." Sasuke smirked as Kisame grabbed his sword.

Kisame had glanced over at Itachi, who only looked away, turning his back to them. 'Ha_! You see that? Itachi won't let you harm me what-so-ever.'_ Sasuke felt very proud of his brother that he was protecting him. He felt so proud that he turned his back to Kisame and walked over, wrapping his arm around Itachi's waist. "Aniki."

Sasuke felt Itachi tense at his touch and words and he quickly said, "Let go of me."

"No. I won't."

"You're more confident now, little brother. Just a few minutes ago, you glazed at me with eyes full of fear. You even cried. How pathetic."

"..." Sasuke eye had slightly widened before he buried his head in Itachi's back. He remember those images once again and it made him quite upset. _'Itachi, you bastard.'_ Itachi let out an annoyed sigh as he turned around and glanced down at Sasuke. "Kisame, get a head start."

"Right. Good luck, kid."

Sasuke would have made a snappy remark at what Kisame said before he disappeared but he had more important things on his mind right now. He needed to get rid of this uneasy feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. He hesitated at first but glanced up at Itachi, his hand reaching up and stroking softly on Itachi's cheek. Again, Sasuke felt Itachi become tense at the touch and he pulled his hand away, a frown appearing on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry for everything Itachi. I know I'm just in your way and that you hate me but... it was so horrible. I saw... him kill-"

Before Sasuke could finish, Itachi pressed his lips to his. Sasuke's eyes widen before they went to a half-lidded state, tears slightly running down his cheek as he pressed his lips back to Itachi. That spark he had felt earlier was a lot different from the spark he was feeling right now. This spark was comforting and healing to the hole that had appeared in his heart after the whole experience with Orochimaru.

Itachi snaked his hands around Sasuke's waist, pulling him a bit closer to his body. A slight moan came out of Sasuke's lips and he found himself clutching tightly to Itachi's shirt. _'Aniki...'_

Itachi let his slightly pink-ish tongue slid into Sasuke's mouth once he parted his lips. He brushed his tongue against Sasuke's a couple times before he pulled away and ravished Sasuke's mouth, claiming it as his and his only. Sasuke's eyes were closed now and his cheeks were burning like fire as his chest heaved up and down, pleasure coursing throughout his body. Soon enough, the two pulled away from each other and Itachi whispered. "I'll make everything better for you."

"Okay..." There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that he wouldn't regret going further with Itachi. He needed him to help him get rid of this feeling that was bugging his very soul. Itachi let his fingers stroke Sasuke's lips as he stared with slightly glazed over eyes. Sasuke let out a small moan as Itachi brushed his fingers on his lips and his mouth open, taking in the tender appendage and sucking on it lightly. This cause Itachi to stifle a moan.

Sasuke brushed his tongue against Itachi's index finger back and fourth, over and over again. He didn't really know what the heck he was doing, being that he had never done this sort of thing with anyone. He was just going to follow his instinct. Itachi let a brief moan pass his lips as he pulled his finger out and pried Sasuke's mouth open, kissing him. Their tongues battle like it was the end of the earth, neither Uchiha wanting to bow down to the other. Eventually, Sasuke lost but he didn't mind all that much. It was only a matter of time before Itachi won.

Over and over, their lips crashed with one another. Neither of the two noticed how they ended up on the ground nor did they care. Sasuke pressed hard to his older brother's body, a gasp escaping his lips when Itachi pulled away from him. Itachi panted a bit as he glazed down at Sasuke's swollen pink lips. They were so delicious and he was addicted to them. "Itachi..." Sasuke took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Nothing seem to work after all those kisses from Itachi and he felt oh so light-headed. "Aniki..."

"Hey, stay with me Sasuke." Itachi whispered as he nuzzled into Sasuke's neck. A moan passed Sasuke's lips and he arched his back, wanting his body to be even closer to Itachi's. _'Oh god, I already suck at this.'_ It was sad really that he felt so freaking light-headed due to such kisses. That made him feel like a small child or worse, a chick. "I'm... fine..." Sasuke gasped out. He opened his eyes, glazing up at Itachi. Wow this was a great moment. The best moment he could ever imagine having in his life.

_'I'm going through with this no matter what happens. This is my chance of having him acknowledge... me. I won't run away. I won't lose this chance of release.'_ Sasuke promised himself inside of his head as Itachi attacked his neck, leaving him with hickeys and other love marks on his skin. Itachi pushed that collar down from Sasuke's neck, exposing more of his skin to his mouth. He placed more love marks on that beautiful skin before he pulled away and pulled off Sasuke shirt. He glanced down at Sasuke's body before he smirked slightly, making Sasuke blush.

"You're being adorable."

"Shut up! Don't say things like that to me okay?!"

"Don't be like that."

Sasuke was about to say something in reply to what Itachi had claimed but Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke, shutting him up. The kiss went on for about another minute or two before they parted once again for air that was deadly needed in their lungs. By this time, Itachi had pulled off the rest of Sasuke's clothes and was looking over his entire body, making him blush even more.

_'Everything is moving so fast.'_ Sasuke didn't even notice when his clothes were being pulled off. Oh well. He pressed his forehead to Itachi's, licking lightly on his bottom lip. He let his hands travel Itachi's body, pulling off his clothes now. Yeah, he was really sure about doing this with Itachi. It would make things more confusing but better at the same time.

One by one, the clothes went and soon both Uchiha's were naked. They breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, desire clearly written in each onyx pair. Itachi let his hands stroke on Sasuke's hips as he leaned down, capturing one of those perked nipples of Sasuke. The young Uchiha gasped out in pleasure as his back arched up to the touch. It was wanted, needed, and desired.

Itachi worked his tongue on Sasuke's nipple, sucking and nibbling lightly. He loved the sounds that seem to pour out of Sasuke's mouth as he did so and wanted more of them. "Itachi..." Sasuke felt his face grow even hotter then it already was. He didn't know if it was because he was blushing or because his body was just becoming flush. It most likely was the second one. His blood was just pumping and everything and anything that revolved around Itachi just seem to make him hot.

More gasp and moans came out of Sasuke's mouth and he clutched tightly to Itachi's shoulders. He wanted his brother now. He couldn't wait any longer. As enjoyable as the foreplay was, he needed more or his body might explode from need. He whispered coherently as possible, "Itachi... I need you now. So much..."

"I can't hear you..." Itachi whispered. He nibbled lightly on his brother's earlobe as his fingers pressed down on Sasuke's nipples. It was quite sexy how Sasuke seem to react. Of course, Sasuke didn't find this the time to show off his reactions and whimpered lightly, "Nii-san, I want you..." He pressed harder to Itachi, sucking lightly on his neck. Itachi moaned ever so slightly and pulled away from Sasuke. He couldn't take anymore.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched as my brother reached into his Akatsuki cloak, clearly looking for something. I didn't know what it was and felt a bit lonely when he pulled away. I quickly reached up, clutching lightly to his arm. As I was about to speak, Itachi pushed me back on to the ground again, his lips meeting mine again. I was slightly taken aback by the kiss but recovered and kissed him back. However, this was just a distraction because soon I felt something cold enter me. I groan loudly, trying to pull away from the kiss but couldn't. Itachi's grip was like nails.

Slowly, this 'something' had began to move in and out and I noticed that it was Itachi's finger. I groaned once again, this feeling being very uncomfortable. I didn't know what the hell he was doing but I wanted it to stop. _'Ugh, calm down Sasuke. Itachi won't hurt you'_ With that thought in my mind, I forced my tense body to calm down a little. When that happened, Itachi added another finger inside of me. This time, I managed to pull away and groaned, "Damn, that hurts!"

"Don't be a child."

"Ugh..." I wanted to punish my brother for saying that but not right now. I didn't want to end this moment. A couple more minutes passed and soon Itachi slipped his fingers out. Just as I was about to relax a bit, he shoved his member inside of me. I arched my back, eyes slightly widening. Oh god, that felt painful and pleasurable at the same time. "Itachi..."

He clutched to my hips, thrusting inside of me. Right now, I felt like I was in heaven. Yes, this was quite painful but I loved it. The pain, the pleasure, the grunts that were coming from my brother's mouth. It all felt so good. _'Oh god...'_ I clutched tightly to Itachi's shoulders, pressing closer to his body. My head rolled over to the side, his face being buried into my neck. I felt his breath and pants on my heated skin and shuddered, gasping out, "H-harder..."

Itachi seem to respond to the plea and he quicken his thrusting, a groan coming out of his mouth. My nails slowly began to sink themselves into the flesh of his back as he did so and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our breaths mingled with one another and all sense of reality flew out the window. It was only me and him.

_'It feels so good.'_ I didn't think anything could feel better. Of course, I was proving wrong when Itachi hit against something inside of me. My eyes went wide and I arched my back, crying out his name. "Itachi!" I could have sworn I saw white lights going around me. Itachi seem to be pretty pleased with this and he began to thrust against that spot everytime he went inside. Everything seem to be spinning all at once and all I could do was clutch to my brother for dear life and pleasure.

Of course, every good moment had to come to an even eventually. I could feel my body being worked to my seeking orgasm I sought out for. Itachi was close as well because that speed he was going was slowly slowing down. He was moaning more then ever and seemed to have pulled me even more closer to him. Our eyes met up with one another and as he hit my spot again, our hips crashed against one another. It was a matter of seconds before I tossed my head back, moaning out as my oragasm came nice and hard.

Itachi gasped out my name loudly, spilling himself inside of me. I shuddered as the warm hot liquid filled my insides.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke closed his eyes as he panted, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. Itachi slowly pulled out of his brother, lying beside him as he did the same thing. Soon his fingers lift up Sasuke's chin and he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke clutched his eyes tighter together, moaning as their tongues moved against one another roughly. They pulled away soon after, unable to do anymore.

_'I can't believe that just happened.'_ Sasuke felt... lost and so confused right now. On the good note though, he knew for a fact that he didn't regret this moment. _'We're brothers. Was it right for us to do this?'_ Itachi seem to have sense that Sasuke was pondering what just happened and he placed another kiss on his lips. Sasuke was immediately pulled out of those thoughts, kissing his brother back. He placed his hand lightly on Itachi's cheek, stroking it lightly as he tenderly kissed his brother. Before this could go any further, someone coughed, forcing the two Uchiha's to pull away.

Kisame kept his back turned away from Itachi and Sasuke. He did not want to see those two naked together. "Er... sorry about this."

"What the hell are you doing back here? I thought I told you to-"

"Go ahead. I did... and we have trouble approaching any second now."

**TBC**

****

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the story. I tried to give you a lemon since you guys went ten whole chapters without one. This was a bittersweet one. Hopefully you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! 

P.s: Sorry about cliffy and the lateness!

Ciao!


	12. Protection

**Author's Note**

Hehe I was finally able to write a lemon for this story! After all those chapters too. Hehe I'm very happy about that. Anyways, I'm sorry if it seemed kind of rushed or anything like that. I really wanted to get the chapter out for you guys. From the last chapter, you noticed that there was trouble right after Sasuke and Itachi finished their... hehe love making XD Aren't I just a mean person? They're probably tired as heck too.

Oh well. I'm shutting up now and starting the story. Enjoy!

**Beta: Shalanar**

**Warning: This is incest yaoi or brotherxbrother. If you don't like it then don't read it. If I get one flame because this is a yaoi incest story, then I won't make anymore chapters. **

**End Author's Note**

* * *

**Chapter 12: "Protection"**

I buried my head into my brother's chest, face red as a tomato. Oh god, did Kisame have to come right when we just finished having sex? I felt exposed. Like Orochimaru was watching me or something. Soon that feeling went away once I felt my brother's body tense. I could tell that he was starting to get that cold attitude back. _'Fuck...'_

Itachi pulled away from me, reaching over and grabbing his clothes. He was silent at first, eyes distant. I could tell from his expression that he was deep in thought. Not questioning anything, I began to dress as well. _'How serious is it?'_ In my mind, I knew that my body was spent from the activity with Itachi. How could I be of any use to Itachi if I was exhausted?

"What are we going to do Itachi?"

"They're mostly sound nins. I suppose we'll have to fight them if they're heading this way."

"A-are you... up for that? I mean-"

"Do not question my orders Kisame. It will be the last thing you do." Itachi sharply glared at his partner. He then closed his eyes, walking forward. I was at a lost for words. I didn't know if I should follow Itachi or if I should just separate from him. _'But I do want to know about what just happened. What does it mean now?'_

"N-nii-san..." I whispered quietly. I glanced over at Kisame who was giving me just a strange stare, then turned back to my brother. I didn't want him to just toss me to the side now. I wanted us to... talk. This whole thing meant something to me and I know it did for him as well too. "What about-"

"Enough Sasuke. You choose if you want to tag along or not. Come on Kisame." Itachi didn't even spare a glance towards me as he began to walk forward. I felt... hurt. Worse of all, like a whore. He didn't even care about what just happened did he? My hands clutched into a tight fist. No, he wasn't going to do that. I wouldn't allow him to do that.

"Bastard!" I quickly charged towards my brother. He turned around with ease, catching the fist I made. Our eyes met for a second before I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I closed my eyes tightly, a groan coming out. Within a second, I felt a warm breath hit my earlobe, making me shudder with pleasure. "Do not come at me if you can't kill me Sasuke."

"S-shut up..." I pushed Itachi away from me. He made me feel so weird. I couldn't be feeling that when I was angry at him. Itachi gave me a slight puzzled/amused look. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for it but I knew I didn't have it in me. Not anymore. "Don't pretend that you can forget what just happened here Itachi! You touched me! You made love to me! It meant something to me! I know it meant something to you too!"

The vibe in the area had slightly become awkward and tense. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly before he sighed lightly. You can't lie to me Itachi. I know how you feel. "If you believe that then you are foolish Sasuke. You mean nothing to me."

I felt something cut deep within my heart. I can't believe he just said that to me! I knew how he felt! I knew that he loved me! My eyes burned red from the Sharingan and I charged towards him with full force this time. "Jerk!"

Itachi closed his eyes calmly, only to open them with his Mangekyou Sharingan. I ended up freezing mid-way in attack, eyes widen with fear. _'N-No... not that...'_

As I was pulled into his world of Tsukuyomi, I could hear a faint voice. "For 24 hours, you will be reminded of the day I killed everyone you loved."

_"No! Itachi, don't do this!"_ I glanced around, looking for my brother. Everything was dark just like the first time. I didn't like this. As I turned to look forward, I could see an outline of a body. Itachi.

"Itachi! Don't-ah!"

_"Aunt!"_

"Get away from-Ah!"

_"Uncle!"  
_  
One by one, bodies began to fall right in my face. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Tears wouldn't come out of my eyes. _'W-why...'_ The world shift to the training room in the Uchiha mansion. There in the middle were my parents and Itachi.

"I should have seen this coming. You wicked child. You will die a painful death."

The sword slowly lifted upwards before it went down, impaling my parents. They feel limp down to the ground. My eyes widen and I opened my mouth to shout out but no words would come out. _'Mother... Father...' _I fell down to my knees, eyes still widen. I can't believe he was doing this to me. It was cruel. Unforgivable. My hands went to my head and finally, with every ounce of my strength, I screamed. "AHHH!!!"

The dark world soon disappeared and everything went back to normal. I placed my hands down on to the ground, body shaking uncontrollably. "I-I... Ita..." I couldn't get anything out. My body felt so weak and my vision was starting to blur. I knew that I was going to past out any minute now.

Footsteps. I could hear footsteps approaching me. I knew it was Itachi. I could tell. They stopped in front of me and soon I was being lifted off the ground. My eyes met Itachi's as he stared down into mine. I couldn't see any emotions in those eyes of his. They were... empty. Just like my heart. "You better have learned your lesson this time little brother."

The corner of my eyes began to water and soon tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't stay awake anymore and ended up passing out. The last thing I saw was my brother's face...

----------------------------

"Mmn..." I moaned quietly, shifting lightly on the hard surface I was on. My eyes opened slightly and at first, my vision was blurry. I had to blink a couple times before it was even half-way clear._ 'Where am I?'_ I began to sit up, looking around. I couldn't recognize anything. I did notice that I was on the ground however. _'The last thing I remember was when Itachi used his Sharingan on me. He must have left me here. That bastard.'_ It was weird how I was more hurt then angry. I felt as if I didn't have a heart anymore.

Slowly, I picked myself up. If I could just get to some place I knew, I could rest and then head out. _'But where will I go? I have no home anymore. Sure Konoha might be looking for me but why should I go back?'_ I didn't really have a reason. Yeah, Naruto and Sakura, but they will end up betraying me just like Itachi did.

I walked in a random direction. I felt exhausted walking but I pushed myself nevertheless. Pretty soon though, I could hear some voices coming from a group of people.

"The Akatsuki members got away. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we have to find that brat, Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama was keeping him."

"Do you think Akatsuki took him away?"

"No way. They wouldn't need him."

_'Fuck!'_ Oh damn it, it was the Sound Ninjas shark face was talking about. What was I going to do? I couldn't fight. I couldn't even walk straight. _'I have to get out of here._' I quickly turned and jogged in the other direction. Everything inside of me was screaming at me to stop but I didn't listen. I could push myself. I was Uchiha Sasuke for god sakes.

---------------------

Faster, further, I went. My breathing coming out in pants, I stopped short when I couldn't run anymore. My hands found themselves on my knees and I gasped for oxygen. "Ah... This wouldn't be happening if Itachi didn't screw me over..."

"Yeah. I would say the same thing."

I glanced sharply in the direction of where the voice had come from. It was the Sound Nins that I had been trying to avoid. _'Damn it.' _I glared slightly, pissed off. I couldn't believe they had caught up with me so soon. "If it isn't Orochimaru's little slaves. What are you guys doing out?"

"Tch, looking for you brat. We know you killed Orochimaru."

"Aww did I take away your master? I'm sorry..." I faked a hurt look. It seemed to pissed off the three guys a whole lot. "It's funny. All the time I spent with him, he didn't even mention a word of his littles slaves." I stood up, placing a hand on my hip as the other stayed beside me. "Maybe he doesn't like you guys anymore."

"Bastard!" They quickly charged towards me.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke quickly stepped to the side as one of the Sound nins tried to punch him. His right foot came up, slamming itself into the guy's stomach, making him fall face first with a thud in the ground. The Uchiha quickly turned around as three kunai's were thrown his way. He took out three, throwing them as well. They clashed, flying out in different directions.

_'Ugh, this is putting a strain on my body.'_ Sasuke winced slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long. Hopefully he could finish them quickly. One of the Sound nins quickly performed some hand seals, a wave of sound waves coming out. Sasuke was hit by it, a scream coming out as he slid a couple inches back, landing hard on the ground. "Ah..." Sasuke clutched to the grass, slowly picking himself up. _'Damn it...'_

"Is this the best you can do Uchiha? You're weak." The three Sound nins chuckled lightly. Sasuke glared daggers as he stumbled to his feet. He was just getting started. Quickly, he placed his hands in a seal. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" A wave of fireballs came out, heading towards the Sound nins. One of them were able to get out of the way but the slower of the three weren't. They flew backwards, hitting a tree. Groans came out of their mouths as they slid down to the ground, before passing out.

"Ryuji! Kai!"

"You guys sure talk big but you can't back it up. I'm disappointed." Sasuke smirked proudly. He was just keeping up the front. He was highly tired from that attack and knew he couldn't handle anymore. The last of the three nins glared hatefully but soon replaced it with a smirk of his own. This cause Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter Uchiha. I will finish you myself!" The sound nin's body began to burn as symbols commenced themselves on his body. Thousands and thousands of symbols became visbal until they covered the whole body. Sasuke sucked in a breath. This was familar to his eyes. It looked just like his curse mark seal. _'I'm dead. There's no way I can fight against that.'_

In a flash, Sasuke felt himself being punched in the cheek. "Arg!" As he flew backwards, he went into his pouch, taking out a kunai. He placed it on the ground, a scraping sound being heard as the kunai absorbed and slowed down the speed of his flying, bringing him to a stop. As he landed on the ground, Sasuke coughed, blood coming out. His cheek stung and he knew there would be a bruise there later on.

Before he could pick himself up, Sasuke was soon lifted off the ground by his ankle. He was face to face with his attacker. "You... call that.. a punch? I've felt worse." Sasuke chuckled lightly. His arms dangled over his head and he felt as if he would pass out from the blood that was rushing to his brain. The guy glared more and he punched Sasuke in the gut. The Uchiha coughed up more blood and he was dropped to the ground.

"Hm... I don't see what Orochimaru-sama saw in you. You're pathetic Uchiha. Now you die." He took out a kunai, hovering it over Sasuke's head as he held him by the throat. The Uchiha clutched tightly to his arm, the fear of death greater then the need for air. _'I don't want to die here. Not yet. I haven't killed Itachi yet. I haven't... done anything! Someone help me!'_

Sasuke tried to tug the arm away from his throat. He was going to struggle, do something so he didn't die. He wasn't pathetic like Itachi thought he was! "It's useless. You're dead!" The guy raised the kunai higher before he began to lower it. Just as it was about to reach Sasuke's forehead, a long sword swung out and the guy's head flew off. (Author note: Violence! Too much xD)

Sasuke closed his eyes just as a large amount of blood began to fall on him. He shuddered, stomach tossing with nerves. _'Oh my god. Who...?'_

"You were right. We killed two birds with one stone."

"Was it necessary to kill him like that Kisame? You might have scarred my brother for life."

Sasuke quickly pushed the body that was on top of him. He groan quietly, turning on his side. His hands shakily reached up, wipping some of the blood away from his face. _'Itachi? Kisame?'_ Sasuke was a bit confused as to why they were here and why the hell they just saved him from death. They left him here to die right?

Seeing the confused look, Kisame said. "Itachi thought that it will be good if we used you as bait to get rid of those sound brats. We couldn't have them reporting that Orochimaru is dead just yet now." He chuckled lightly, placing his sword behind his back again. "You're lucky I was really concentrating just now. I might have killed you as well."

"Yay me..." Sasuke said in a flat tone. He rolled his eyes slightly, trying to stand but falling back down to the ground. He clutched to his stomach. "Bastard." Despite the pain he was feeling, he managed to get himself to stand and began to walk off. He wanted to wash away the feeling of blood on his skin. Most of all, he wanted to escape the area that was occupied by his brother.

"... Kisame..."

"Yeah."

Sasuke didn't even get that far before he felt a hand on his shirt. Kisame threw him over his shoulder, a hand holding on to his back. "Hey!" Sasuke struggled, trying to get down. What the hell? "Put me down right now shark face!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"Shark face! You heard me!"

"Why you little-"

"Kisame. Leave him alone."

"Grrr.." Kisame glared slightly but didn't say anything else. Sasuke continue to struggle on Kisame's shoulder. "I'm going to kill you both if you don't put me down now! Itachi!"

"You're coming with me Sasuke. Someone has to tend to those wounds of yours."

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi.. wanted to treat his wounds? Did that mean he was worried about his brother? _'He used his Sharingan on me. How the hell could he give a rats ass about me?'_ As soon as the feeling of comfort came, it went away just as quickly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Wounded or not."

"Well would you rather I knock you out little brother?"

"Itachi!" Sasuke glared. He reached out, trying to grab his brother but soon stopped once there was a pain to his stomach. At this moment, Sasuke realized that he didn't have much choice but to go with Itachi. He couldn't fight his brother off nor shark face. Reluctantly, Sasuke gave in. "Fine..."

**TBC**

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! Make sure you review! 

Kisa Masaki-san


	13. You Can't Run From The Heart

**Author Notes**

There's not much of an author's note. I couldn't think of anything to write so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

**BETA****: Shalanar**

**Warning: This is yaoi incest. Brother x Brother. If you don't like it then don't read it. If I get one flame from anyone, I'm ending the story. It'll be kind of stupid for someone to flame me when I warned you. **

**------------------------------**

ilikeitachi: Who knows. Maybe I'll have him come back. I'm not telling XD

one-regret-103: Nah, that's cool. I'm glad you did. It just shows that you like my story a whole lot.

Armed-With-Music: Yeah, that makes sense. Hehe as the chapters go on, you'll get more of one emotion from Itachi. He's like Sasuke right now. Confused in his own way.

AmberStallion: Sorry about that. I sometimes get writers blockage you know? I'll try to update more!

danni quinn: Hehe good!

yumie-darkness123: Hehe he's just confused but in his own special way XD

---------------------------

**Author Note Ends**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: "You Can't Run From The Heart"**

"Where are we going Itachi?"

"There's a village nearby here. We should take advantage of that."

I was still pissed that Itachi was forcing me to tag along with him. I wanted to separate from him, gain my strength then seek him out so I could avenge the clan. This was not on the list at all. I sighed out of disappointment as we continued forward. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, part of me wanted to be with Itachi nevertheless. He was the first person that I allowed to touch me in such a forbidden way. It was only natural that the need to be with him developed.

Pretty soon after some minutes, Kisame and Itachi came to a short stop. They glanced at one another before Kisame put me down. "That brat is heavy. You're carrying him next since he's your brat."

"Hey! I resent that!" I protested, a small blush of embarrassment coming on my face. "If you just let me go then you wouldn't have to carry me shark face!"

"I'm getting sick of that mouth of yours. I should just..." Kisame placed a hand on his sword. Our glaze met one another as we glare at each other. I didn't know why I hated this guy so much but I did. Everything about him just ticked me off beyond measures.

"Kisame. Sasuke. We don't have time for this." Itachi gave a slight annoyed sigh. I looked away from Kisame to Itachi, a snappy reply about to come out but exhaustion took a step forward, causing me to fall to the ground, clutching to my stomach. Itachi had took a step towards me. "Sasu-"

"Don't. Say. Anything. This is all your fault." I gasped, hate clearly heard in my tone of voice. This was his fault. Just because he felt sorry now doesn't mean I would forgive him just like that. It was quiet for a minute before Itachi turned and continued ahead. I could hear Kisame briefly mutter something about feelings and I stood up.

I waited for Kisame and Itachi to go ahead before I trailed behind them. I glanced around, trying to penpoint our exact location. _'I don't think I've been here before. Darn, that might cause a problem when I escape.' _There was no way I would stay with them any longer. They could treat my wounds but afterwards, I would take my leave.

As we walked, I could feel odd stares in my direction. People were whispering as we passed through the crowd. They were probably shocked that Akatsuki was in the village. Better yet, a teenager, covered in blood, following them by choice.

_'It's not like I choose to obey.'_ I glared darkly at my brother's back. I despise him more then ever. He stole my virginity, played it off like it didn't mean shit to him and left me to die. That was enough reason to want to kill him on the spot right now. _'And I thought that maybe... just maybe there was something between us.'_ It was just my wishful thinking. I was like a whore to Itachi. Easy score.

As I pondered these thoughts and feelings in my head, I didn't notice that we were already to our destination. I ended up bumping into something warm and soft as blackness covered my vision. I couldn't help but inhale the scent, body shuddering slightly. _'So warm...'_

Itachi glanced back at me with deep, dark eyes. I couldn't help but be drawn inside of the black orbs that belonged to my brother, my ambition to kill. My heart pound hard against my chest and all sound was gone. I was here... with Itachi.

_'No. I can't give in to him. He wants me dead. Don't dwell on silly emotions Sasuke.'_ I managed to shake myself out of the slight daze that I was in. Not a second passed before I pulled away from Itachi, stumbling a couple inches back. I didn't even notice that I was leaning onto my brother for support of my body.

"We'll get a room here for the night but be off by tomorrow. I want us to make good timing in getting back to the hideout. Kisame, you're on probation." Itachi stated in a firm tone. Kisame let out a sigh but nevertheless, smirked. I felt chills as that smirk appeared.

"I could say the same to you too."

"Hm... they're not worth my time."

"I wasn't talking about the villagers. I was talking about that brother of yours."

My cheeks slightly turned a crimson color. I didn't know why the hell I was blushing after that. It wasn't like Itachi and I would do anything close to what happened earlier. Itachi gave a small smirk which ended up surprising me. Of course, as soon as it came, it went away just as quickly. "Hn."

As Itachi and Kisame walked ahead, I felt myself hesitate. It was strange, but it was like someone was watching me. Maybe I was paranoid or just crazy but I had a feeling that someone was watching us. It was too quiet in the village and those cloaks stood out. _'I wonder if shark face and Itachi feels it too.'_ Shaking these thoughts away, I ran forward to catch up with Kisame and Itachi.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke grumbled quietly to himself as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Fuck Akatsuki and their demanding ways. Fuck Itachi for being a bastard and fuck shark face for just being here. Kisame slid his room key into his pocket. He got a weird glint in his eyes and muttered, "I'm going to scout out the area. Make sure no... enemies are around. You two do whatever the hell you two do."

Before Itachi could make a response to what Kisame said, the man had quickly disappeared. _'I'm going to kill him one of these days.'_ Itachi had to hold in the urge to follow Kisame and just dispose of him right then and there. No one would have to know and even if they did suspect him, what the hell could they do? Nothing.

Sasuke got a puzzling look on his face. He had a bad feeling about the look the shark face guy had on his face but then he remembered that he shouldn't give a damn. It's not like he belonged to this village or something. _'Though I think he did that on purpose. Leaving me alone with Itachi.'_ Speaking of which, said person made acknowledgement of his brother. Their eyes met for a speechless conversation. Sasuke was first to break it however. "Key."

Itachi's eyebrow slightly raised before an amused expression began to overcome his face. "I have it."

"Then give it here."

"Why should I? We're both going to the same place."

"Itachi!" Sasuke bitterly shouted. He didn't know what type of games Itachi was playing but he didn't like them nor was he going to follow like a fucking boy scout. He took a step forward towards Itachi, hands clutched into a fist. He wanted to fight his brother right here and now. Put an end to this mess.

"Um... excuse me sir, but there's no fighting in the lobby. Could you pleas-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'll do whatever the hell I want to!" This little outburst cause a slight disturbance around Sasuke and Itachi. People had began to watch and was curious as to what was happening. Sasuke turned his glaze back to his brother. He gave it a two second thought before he charged towards him.

Expecting it, Itachi easily caught the balled up fist Sasuke had. He stared into the black holes that was his brother's eyes, that amused look becoming more obvious. "You're causing a scene Sasuke. I should punish you." Sasuke's eyes shinned with anger but as Itachi began to lean forward, widen with surprise and slight fear.

_'What's he doing?'_ Sasuke's heart beat rapidly against his chest. His brother was coming closer and closer and pretty soon, he could feel his breath on his skin. Sasuke shuddered as a tingle ran up his spine. _'Why do I react this way around him.'_ There were small gasp from the crowd that seem to gather around the two Uchiha brother's. Neither of them really cared though. They were too into each other.

"You're weak Sasuke. I can see what you want." Itachi placed his forehead against Sasuke's. Their lips touched and oddly enough, he was a bit tempted to close the distance between them. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't mind it either. He could see it in his brother's eyes. The need for his touch. The need for his love.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke couldn't think. Everything was moving so fast. It was like his heart was skipping beats or something like that. His knees began to go weak and he knew that he was going to fall any minute now. Sensing this, Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. This cause even more gasp to come out of the crowd.

"Hm... I'm starting to think earlier got to you."

"Of course it did. What'd you expect? Me to be happy that you brushed me off?"

"You don't understand."

"I never understand anything when it comes to you. It doesn't mean I'm not trying. You're not willing to..."

"To what?"

"..." Sasuke was at a lost for words. Why was Itachi being this way now? He could have chose to do this earlier before he made Sasuke feel like a cheap whore. The younger Uchiha closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head as he pushed his older brother away. "Stop it. I'm not having this talk with you. You already had a chance and you blew it. Just... leave me alone."

It was a weak thing to say but Sasuke felt weak. He felt emotionally weak as well as physically. _'You made me relive that horrible night and got me almost killed. How the hell do you expect me to act?' _Itachi seem to withdraw himself away from the whole scene. He didn't even spare Sasuke any words or motions as he turned his back to him walking towards... their room.

-------------------

The room was quiet. If you dropped a penny to the ground, you could probably hear it. Sasuke slid his hands into his pants pocket. _'Not even a word to one another. Hm..'_ Sasuke was slightly starting to feel bad for pushing away from Itachi. He wanted to take it back but he knew that he couldn't do that. Not now, not ever.

He watched his brother's actions for now. Itachi had glanced around the room as if he was looking for something. Then his eyes fell on to Sasuke. He walked towards the raven haired, passing him along the way. "I'll be back."

"Hmph." Was Sasuke's response. He heard something that passed off like a sigh before the door closed shut. A frown appeared on Sasuke's face. He quickly shook his head of the thoughts that were coming however. "I need a bath." That blood was still on him.

As Sasuke searched the room, his goal was to find the bathroom. It was a simple goal that was completed in seconds. He striped at the door before he opened it, walking inside. He ran a nice, hot bath that was sure to loosen up the tense muscles and some of his bruises. (Author Notes: Sorry you perverts XD)

_-------------------_

_'I feel a lot better.' _Within the hour or so that passed, Sasuke was able to think about a lot of things. Though mid-way, he gave up when all his thoughts linked to Itachi and the unfortunate event that lead to his broken heart. _'I thought things would be easier. I thought that maybe Itachi and I... would become brothers again. Or maybe I was hoping that we could become something more.'_

"Oh damn it all. It seems like all I've done was think over things. I'm giving it a rest tonight." It was causing too much of a hassle to his brain. Plus, just making him even more confused. Sasuke tighten the towel that was around his waist. He removed some of his hair that was in his way as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well... this is something interesting to walk in on."

Sasuke froze into place. Oh shit, when did Itachi get back? He glanced over at his brother, that shock look still there. As he watched Itachi slightly check him out, he glared. "Stop it."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Don't you remember?"

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this game. He was already confused beyond measures. He didn't need Itachi making it worse. His eyes glanced around the room and something hit him.

Where the hell was his clothes?

**Sasuke's Pov**

Damn it, this was NOT my day! Someone in some place was laughing their ass off as they watched me suffer. I know where I placed my clothes and I know for a damn face that ghost were not real. That only lead to one conclusion. "Where the hell did you put my clothes Itachi!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at me. His hands had come up, beginning to undo the buttons of the Akatsuki cloak that he was wearing. "How should I know little brother."

"Don't play games with me bastard! I'll kill you!"

"That's an empty threat don't you think?"

My blood was boiling. Itachi wanted to tick me off. He wanted to see me make a complete ass out of myself. It gave him some sick pleasure. Just as I was about to beat the information out of him, I felt the towel loosen around my waist. I quickly stopped, tying it back. _'Shit. If this towel falls, I'm screwed.'_

In the quiet silence, a small chuckle could be heard. I glanced back to Itachi who chuckled quietly. He was making fun of me! Every fiber of my being told me to forget my pride and kick his ass but I decided against that. Something... something about Itachi's eyes seem so... weird. So... seductive.

"Sasuke..." Itachi slowly starts to approach me. Like reflex, I took a step backward. Soon I felt myself hit the cold hard surface of the wall. Itachi still approached me and within seconds, I was stuck in place. He placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it softly. "I want to prove that I really do care about you. That I... love you..."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for liking my story! You don't even know how happy it makes me feel to know that I have this many fans. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review please! 

Ciao!


	14. Hold me Till the Storm Ends

**Author Note**

God, its been such a long time since I posted up any stories. I'm so so so sorry guys. I've been having internet problems and had to go to the library almost everyday and couldn't find the time to actually write anything that's not school related. Luckily, everything turned out okay and I can use my own laptop again. I know I'm pretty behind but I hope you guys can forgive me T.T Please?!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's should be interesting so yeah.

**Warning: This is incest/yaoi or boyxboy love so if you have a problem with it, don't read it. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though T.T**

**Beta: Shalanar**

**P.S: **Oh yeah, I've been thinking about some things lately. I've always wanted to write a story with someone so I'm taking reviews and authors who would probably enjoy writing a story with me. If you are interested, post it in the review section and give me your email or something like that. Thanks, Bye!

**End Author Note**

* * *

****

Chapter 14: "Hold Me Till The Storm Ends"

My eyes were wide with shock. I couldn't believe it. Itachi actually admitted it. He actually said he loved me. As my heart pounded hard against my chest, I felt scared. I was confused as to why I felt that way though. I wanted Itachi to admit to that; I wanted him to prove it. _'I'm so confused. If he loves me then why did he try to kill me?'_

That big question was right there. Why did Itachi try to kill me if he loved me? The more I thought about it, the more I felt as if he was trying to use me for his own sick pleasure again. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like his personal whore that he was allowed to get a good fuck from. I was not a whore, nor was I going to be treated like one by him.

As I tried to voice this, Itachi stopped me. He placed his hand underneath my chin, pushing his lips against mine. At first, I felt a warmth overcome my lips and I pushed against it for more. When I realized that it was Itachi, I pushed away from him, a shout coming out. "No!"

Itachi was slightly taken aback by my actions. I managed to push him back far enough so that I could move away from the spot I was trapped against. I placed a firm glare on my face. "Don't touch me!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He soon closed his eyes as he chuckled. "Why not? You were liking my touch earlier, were you not?"

"That was before you tried to kill me."

"What's the difference now?"

"The difference is that I know you think of me as your fucking whore!" I clutched my hands into a tight fist as I stared firmly at Itachi. I really felt betrayed and confused. It was like Itachi was three different guys in one body. I didn't even know which one was the one I made love to. "You can't keep doing this Itachi. You're confusing me."

I couldn't stop the emotion that were portrayed on my face at the moment. My eyes closed and I let out a small sigh. My head felt like it was spinning, and not in a good way. There was a silence between us and I soon opened my mouth to say something but found myself being pulled into strong arms. My eyes widen and I tensed. _'Brother..'_

Itachi held me tightly in his arms. I could barely breathe due to his strong touch. Though, despite the lack of oxygen, I found this position to be quite comforting. I loved the light-headed feeling that came over me, my brother's scent surrounding me and causing the world around us to fade into insignificance. I loved how he held me in his arms, wordlessly telling me everything was okay.

After a minute, my arms came up and wrapped themselves around Itachi's waist. I pulled him closer as I inhaled more of his scent, becoming calmer than before. What was wrong with me, I kept asking myself. I shouldn't get feelings like these from my own flesh and blood brother. I shouldn't have even slept with him. I bet our parents were turning around in their graves.

'I can't resist him, though.' Itachi was like a drug to me. I was addicted and whatever happened, I wanted and yearned for more._'I'm a idiot. One minute I'm angry at him then the next, I find myself being pulled into his web again. I don't know what to do anymore.'_ Hesitantly, I pulled away from Itachi after this thought popped up inside my head. I stared up into my brother's eyes, looking for an answer in them. None. There was nothing there. Just two black orbs similar to my own.

'Why do you hide yourself from me Itachi? Why must you keep me in the dark forever? I'm alone.' I clutched tighter to Itachi's cloak, my eyes filling with tears. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand him hiding himself away from me. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to me at all. "I gave you something important and you treat me like trash. Why do you do this to me?" I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I was weak and couldn't hold them back anymore. 

When I began to turn away from him, Itachi pulled me back. He placed his hands on my cheeks, his thumb smearing the tears that were coming out. His actions made me a bit shocked and slightly happy. I wanted him to care about me, to love me. "Sasuke, you don't understand. You don't understand at all."

"Then make me understand. Tell me nii-san, what is going on? Why do you push me away?" I was pleaded, begging to know. I needed to know. It hurt so badly not to know why I couldn't be with Itachi. He was my brother and I... I loved him. "Please..."

"I can't. Not now."

I felt angry at his answer. I glared slightly and tried to push away again but Itachi pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed tightly together as I pounded my fists into his chest. I didn't want to be pulled back in. I couldn't let myself be pulled back. Itachi just pressed harder against my lips as if my punches were nonexistent. Eventually, I gave in. More tears fell out of my eyes and I kissed him hungrily. My arms went around his neck and I pressed my body closer to his, seeking his affection.

Itachi seem to be happy about this because I could feel his tongue against my bottom lip. I was a bit nervous about the gesture but soon, I opened my mouth, inviting his tongue inside of my mouth. I moaned once he did so and pressed harder against him. _'So good.' _I felt like I was in heaven. Itachi's lips felt so good against mine, I didn't want this mouth to end.

When he brushed his tongue against mine, my cheeks burned a deeper pink color then they were. I shyly pushed against his, a moan coming out in the kiss. I could hear a small chuckle come from Itachi and I felt embarrassed. He was making fun of my kissing skills! This only encouraged me, though. I pushed with more confidence against his tongue, wrapping mine around his. I could hear a tiny gasp come from Itachi and felt proud of myself for catching him off guard.

As time passed, the kiss grew hotter by the second. Somehow, I ended up on my back on the bed, Itachi on top of me. His fingers caressed over my chest, causing me to shiver with pleasure. I brought my hands to his cloak, fumbling with the zipper. Damn, it was hard to concentrate when you had someone shoving their tongue deeper down your throat.

Luckily, Itachi pulled away from my lips. He sucked in a breath before he began trailing kisses down my neck. I gasped out his name, shuddering. His kisses were hot and cold at the same time. I managed to get his zipper down, pulling the cloak off his body. God, Akatsuki didn't know how to dress their members. Itachi looked way sexier without the cloak. I began to unbutton his shirt, slowly pulling it off his shoulders. Another gasped left my lips as I felt his teeth graze my skin. "Oh god..."

Itachi bit me! He fucking bit me! I was surprised at myself how much I was turned on by him doing that. Who knew I was such a sadist. I bit down on my bottom lip, tilting my head to the side as he bit harder. He broke the skin, causing some blood to come out of the wound. His tongue took a quick lick at it, making it sting a bit before he pulled away.

At that moment, I opened my eyes, glancing up at Itachi. We were both breathing heavily and staring intently at each other. I couldn't keep my eyes off those lips of his. They were redder then ever due to my blood. I leaned up, licking back and fourth over Itachi's lips. Before this could get any further, there was a knock on the door and some stupid girl walked inside.

"Here you go Mr... Oh my!" The girl squealed, causing Itachi and I to pull away. He sat beside me as I sat up on the bed, glaring daggers at the girl who interrupted us. She was red from head to toe. The other thing I noticed was... she was fucking holding my clothes!

"Um... I was just.. uh... um... I'll leave this er... here with... you!" She turned a deeper shade of crimson, which I didn't know was possible, and placed my clothes down in a chair. She quickly bowed before she exited the room, shutting the door shut behind herself.

'Aw damn it.' There was an awkward silence between me and Itachi. He didn't spare me any words or glances nor did I to him. Soon I coughed lightly, glancing over at him. "N-nii-san..." 

He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye, showing that he was giving me his attention. I continued, "I... I don't understand what's happening between us but..." Damn, this was kind of hard to get out. "I need to know one thing. What happened earlier... did that mean anything to you? Do I mean anything to you?"

Itachi was silent. His facial expression was unreadable and he looked away from me. I felt hurt, thinking that this was his way of saying no. I bowed my head, letting my hair cover my eyes. Soon, there was a hand underneath my chin, pushing it forward. I was face to face with my brother now. "I..." Itachi hesitated, as if he really had to be careful of how he answered. "Yes, you mean something to me Sasuke. More then I can tell you right now. If things were under different circumstances, then..."

'Then...' My heart skipped a beat. I wanted him to finish what he was saying. Of course, something was against me and he didn't. He pulled away from me completely, shielding himself off from me completely. _'Damn. So close.'_

"We should get some rest for tonight Sasuke. We have a good bit to cover tomorrow."

"Whatever."

--------------------

****

Normal Pov

Sasuke rubbed lightly on his eyes. He barely got any sleep last night. He couldn't stop thinking about the thing Itachi was hiding from him. It must have meant something if Itachi wouldn't tell him._ 'Ugh, this is bullshit. I should go back to Naruto. He didn't have me running in circles, confused as fuck.' _Sasuke buried his head in his arms. He yawned slightly before someone poked him in the head. He glanced up, pouting once it was Kisame. "Shark face, you touch me again, I'll kill you."

"Hehe yeah right brat. Get on your feet. You're slowing us down."

"Well I wouldn't be slowing you down if my evil brother would let me the fuck go!" Sasuke protested. He stood up lazily, stretching his arms out above his head. They fell limp beside him soon after. "What's the rush anyway?"

"Itachi didn't tell you? Hehe he must really don't give a shit about you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kisame's words. "What does that mean?"

"Hehe if you don't know then I might as well spare you from the heartbreak. We're heading back because we-"

"We have a deadline." A familar voice finished. Itachi walked out of the hotel, his eyes hard on Kisame. Sasuke was slightly confused right now. He glanced back from his brother to Kisame back to his brother. The shark man had soon tensed but chuckled, trying to ease the nervousness he felt. "Hehe right. I forgot about that."

"Hey! You two are hiding something from me! I'm not dumb you know!" Sasuke took a step forward towards Itachi. "Itachi!"

"Hn... get a move on Sasuke. This does not concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't! Bastard!" Sasuke charged forward towards his brother, aiming a punch towards his stomach. With one quick movement of the arm, Itachi pushed Sasuke down onto the ground. He glanced down at his brother, placing his foot on his back as the boy tried to stand. "We've had this talk before Sasuke. Don't bother trying unless you're going to kill me. Next time, I won't be as forgiving."

"Fuck you!"

"Really?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and his cheeks turned a crimson color. Itachi removed his foot from his brother's back and began walking ahead of the two. Kisame couldn't help but chuckle again and trailed behind Itachi.

'Pervert.' Sasuke picked himself up, brushing his clothes off. He grumbled underneath his breath before he stormed after his brother and Kisame. 

-------------------------

The traveling was rather quiet but filled with surprises. When Kisame was sent to check and make sure no one was following them, Itachi would occasionally molest Sasuke, leaving the boy in a daze state. This happened every time Kisame left, although Sasuke knew it was going to happen, it still surprised him because Itachi would kiss him in the strangest ways.

This was one of those alone moments. Kisame was checking the distance they had to go and Sasuke and Itachi were alone with each other. Sasuke found himself in an awkward positioned. He was backed up against a tree, his legs wrapped around Itachi's waist. He blushed a crimson color as his older brother attacked his neck with his lips. "Ah... no... stop..." Sasuke clutched harder to his brother, tilting his head to the side.

Itachi slid his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt. He caressed the flesh on Sasuke's chest, earning a moan from said person. Sasuke soon squeaked when Itachi bushed against his nipples. "Nn-niisan..."

Itachi sucked on his brother earlobe, nibbling every now and then. It fell out of his mouth and he glanced down at Sasuke, lust in his dark eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pushing their lips against one another in a soft kiss. Itachi complied and kissed his brother back just as soft. This lasted about a minute or two before they pulled away, catching their breaths. Itachi backed up away from Sasuke, allowing his brother to fix his clothes for the millionth time that day.

'This is so weird.' Sasuke licked his lips, adding more moisture to them. He glanced at his brother briefly before he slid his hands into his pocket and followed after him. Soon, he stopped in his spot. He sensed someone's chakra. It didn't belong to Kisame since he knew Kisame's chakra. It must have belong to someone or some_thing_. "Itachi, there's-" 

"I know." Itachi held a calm look on his face which made Sasuke wonder if this thing was dangerous or not. His heart pound hard against his chest from anticipation and soon the moment arrived. The person who was following them was...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't remember what really happened in this story but from the looks of the ending, I can tell you that you're in for a very big shock. Sasuke is too. So much, he might flip out on his big brother and date Naruto XD Who knows. You'll just have to wait till then.

Ciao!


	15. Intermission: A brother's love is

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you, finally. Well... it's not a real chapter, but a filler arc I decided to do to get myself inspired for this story again. It actually worked too ^^ I'm pumped and ready to write the next chapter!

This is a way for me to apologize to my fans too. T.T I'm so sorry I was complaining about the reviews. I just wanted some feedback because I wanted to know if my writing style was good. Also, if everyone was liking the story. I'm thankful to all of you who did read and review my work though after I complained and even before I complained and whined like a baby. It shows I really do have fans and people who look forward to this story for that, I feel loved! -cries tears of happiness- XD Especially loved to those of who said this story kept you alive. [ Props to kimshimoto ]

So yeah, this filler is for all my fans and readers! I wanted to write a hot, smexy lemon scene for you guys, but I'm in a rush kind of. I'll leave the details in my page so check it when you have the time. For now, enjoy the flic! =^.^= A real chapter will be coming out next, hopefully before next Saturday.

**WARNING:**** This is yaoi/boyxboy/Uchihacest/brotherxbrother. If you do NOT approve, please leave my page right now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I make a profit off of it. I wish though T.T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Intermission: A Brother's Love is..**

Sasuke glanced up at the night sky, shivering a bit as a cool breeze blew, sticking to his skin like glue. His left hand traveled his tousled hair, smoothing out the knots, while his other twirled a kunai with his index finger. He couldn't sleep. He felt exhausted but still, he couldn't sleep.

It was somewhere around one in the morning before his brother, along with fish face and himself, made it to a village. They found a cheap inn and paid for two rooms. Sasuke felt excited, thinking he would finally have some freedom from his brother's suffocating grasp, only to have that little hope squashed when his brother forced him into a room with him. At the time, he threw a fit, calling his brother every name in the book, but he quickly quiet down when fatigue took over.

_A brother's love is... annoying._

The room was a one bedroom, with a full bath and a balcony in the upper right corner, across from the bed. Even though he despise his brother with a passion, he didn't complain about the one bed. Instead, he just crawled into bed, giving in to his exhaustion. As Sasuke laid there, he listened to the small movements his brother made before the bed dipped and a warm body was pressed up against his back. At first, he tried scooting away, but firm hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. He made a face, opening his mouth to protest to his brother's proximity, but Itachi beat him to the punch.

He said something, but Sasuke only managed to catch the words 'cold' and 'little brother'. He wanted to ask him to repeat it, but decided against it, too lazy to pursue something so trivial. Instead, he pressed up against his brother, aiming to drain every ounce of heat from his body. He realized, as he laid in the comfortable bed, he was shivering.

_A brother's love is... warm._

It seemed like hours before everything quiet down to a buzzing sound. The young Uchiha found that his mind took slight joy in listening to the shallow breaths of Itachi as he slept. Even though his parents considered him to be a prodigy, when Itachi slept, he was normal. Human. As a kid, Sasuke took joy in sleeping with his brother. He loved watching his niisan make peaceful facial expression, looking like the God he was. .

'_Come on, sleep. I'm exhausted.'_ Sasuke shifted, feeling the muscles in his arms and legs whine a bit. His body and mind were exhausted because of the long trek here, but he just couldn't fall asleep. Itachi's scent was overwhelming. It was thick and strong, crawling beneath his skin, making his body unconsciously melt and hot. Butterflies filled his stomach as images of the past forced their way through, possessing his body and making him want, desire, _need_. He chanced a small glance at his brother before he sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His hands stroked the ones on his waist, lightly tracing the callouses on Itachi's fingertips. He laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

_'Itachi...'_ Sasuke felt something stir in the lower regions of his stomach.

_Desire._

It only took a quick second before Sasuke's sanity took over and pulled away from his brother. That's how he ended up on the balcony, shivering his ass off. He praised himself for getting outside, without disturbing his aniki. Perhaps he wasn't as alert as he thought. Sasuke snorted. _'Maybe he's testing me to see if I'm going to leave or not.'_

Sasuke tossed his brother a sour look. Even though he was a murderer, he slept peacefully, never waking from his slumber. Sasuke hated that. He hated his brother for fucking up his nights with nightmares of what he did to their clan. He hated that Itachi could sleep without a care in the world, while he suffered and cried in his sleep, calling out for his dead parents.

'_Asshole. I'm too tired to try to escape right now.'_ Sasuke drank in a bit more of his sleeping brother before he glared up at the full moon. He brought his legs to his chest, shivering again as another breeze blew by. He now wished he grabbed his clothes instead of staying in his boxers.

'_What am I going to do? We're miles away from Konohagakure and Otogakure.'_ Sasuke pressed his cheek into one of his knees, closing his eyes softly. He didn't want to admit it but he felt alone right now. When he was at Konohagakure, he had Naruto and Sakura, even Kakashi, pushing him forward, encouraging him and making his days brighter. In Otogakure, it was Orochimaru who encouraged him and paid attention to him. Even though the snake bastard only wanted his body, he felt safe and wanted.

_Needed and loved. _

With Itachi, everything wasn't black and white. His brother constantly hid things from him, speaking down to him as if he was lower than dirt. He never showed emotions around him, keeping him at arms lengths. Sasuke didn't mind; Itachi was a heartless bastard, but he wished once in a while that mask his brother held over his face would disappear.

_A brother's love is... lonely. _

Sasuke sighed, eyes opening slowly. He traced the dark outlines of the moonlight hitting his porcelain skin as he felt his world crumble up inside. Itachi was so cold, he was like an iceberg. Why did he constantly make his world a wreck? Why couldn't things be simple and not a game with his brother?

Sasuke's head filled with so many thoughts, he didn't notice when the door to the balcony opened. It was when he was forced to stand on his two feet, pressed up against something warm, that he noticed his brother woke up.

'_Itachi?!' _Sasuke's eyes widen. No, Itachi couldn't touch him. Not when his emotions were going haywire on him. _'Please, let me go. Let me go!' _

His mental pleads were ignore as he was pulled closer to Itachi's body, a warm breath hitting the shell of his ear. A soft voice whispered, "What are you doing out here? Couldn't sleep?"

Sasuke felt his world crumble up more as Itachi spoke in a concern tone. No, his brother was fucking around with him, trying to mess up his head. He was just playing another mind game. _'I'm not falling for this.' _Sasuke shook his head. He quickly forced his way out of his brother's grip, shooting a fierce glare at him. "Don't touch me! I'll kill you!"

His breath came out in pants, anger getting the best of him. He felt his eyes bleed red for a few seconds, afterwards, fading back to their onyx color. He didn't have the energy to fight off his brother right now so he decided on a different approach. He would just avoid the whole situation all together. He looked away from his brother, trying to mend the cracks in his resolve. Once everything seemed to calm down, he walked passed Itachi. "I'm going to bed now."

He didn't make it two steps before Itachi grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him around. Out of instinct, his right hand turned into a fist and swung, connecting with the palm of his brother's hand. He growled but used the block to his advantage. He forced his weight into the palm of his brother's hand, lifting his body and kicking his right leg out towards his head. Itachi freed Sasuke's left hand, catching his ankle. With the small opening, Sasuke twisted his body, punching his brother in the cheek.

The small shock that crossed Itachi's face caused him to release Sasuke's limbs, letting the boy drop to the ground. The young Uchiha groan, muscles aching. He definitely overdid it with that last move. _'At least I was able to hit him.'_ Though that thought surprised him. In all the time he has fought with his brother, he never was able to get a punch in.

The avenger watched as Itachi brought his hand up, fingers pressing against his cheek. He seemed to be feeling for something and when he didn't find it, smiled a smile that made Sasuke feel as if he was seeing things. His brother slowly began to approach him, his aura calm and welcoming. When he was inches away, he kneeled down, grabbing Sasuke's hand. He examined the pale, cold hand before turning dark eyes on shocked ones. He brought the hand up, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles.

The action caused Sasuke to gasp, cheeks filling with color. His skin seemed to break out in a sweat, despite the fact that it was freezing just minutes before. "Don't…" Sasuke whispered, eyes slowly falling to half mass. He felt evil shivers run throughout his body, his resolve falling to pieces. His heart pound hard against his chest, a sweet dizzy feeling taking over.

His brother didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter, about the turmoil flashing across the raven's face and continued his assault of forbidden kisses on his skin.

_A brother's love is... burning. _

Sasuke felt like he would choke on air as those eyes met his form once again. They held something he couldn't quite figure out but burned and controlled him nevertheless. Just as his sanity finally decided to wake up, his brother brought him in his arms, their lips meeting in a possessing kiss. Sasuke gasped, his hands coming up to grasp strong shoulders. His stomach churned, heartbeat spiraling out of control. His head spun, an overwhelming scent filling his nose, making a soft whine come out. Something wet entered his mouth at the small opening, tasting his essence.

Sasuke felt like he was falling as his brother kissed him heatedly on the lips. He felt his brother's hands clutch tightly to his waist, restraining himself. It seemed as if this was too much to bare for his brother as well. _'But what is this? What are we? Brothers. We are brothers.'_ Sasuke forced his body to move, pushing his brother away from him. He panted, cheeks flushed crimson. He wiped his mouth quickly, shooting a glare at his brother. "Bastard!"

Before he could think, he rushed quickly towards his brother, aiming a punch for his torso. Itachi caught it quickly, swiftly twisting it to the side. He placed his foot behind Sasuke's right leg, knocking him off his balance.

"Arg!" Sasuke groan as his face met the rough ground, left arm twisted behind his back. His right hand was buried underneath his chest, circulation slowly going away. "Itachi!" He growled, struggling to get free. Itachi forced his hand higher, earning a sharp yelp of pain from Sasuke. He watched as his younger sibling continued to struggle against him, pressing up against his back, covering him completely.

The raven jumped, shivers running down his spine. He momentarily stopped his struggling, distracted by his brother's presence. It was overwhelming him like before, only this time, it was stronger. "Niisan..."

Itachi let his free hand grasp Sasuke's raven hair. He tilted his head back and to the side, exposing his neck. His eyes flickered over the slightly sweaty skin before he leaned down, sucking on a pulse point. Sasuke gasped, eyes widening drastically. His body went limp, surrendering itself to his brother. His will power wavered a bit, but nevertheless, stayed strong. "I hate you."

"Hn.. your mouth say one thing but your body seems to contradict it." Itachi let his tongue slid over his brother's jawbone before it continued it's assault on his neck again.. Sasuke shivered, breath quickening a bit. He shut his eyes tightly together, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He could feel his brother against him, feel his warmth radiating even as a cold breeze blew. "Itachi…" Sasuke groan as his brother's mouth slid over his shoulder, biting down. He unconsciously tilted his head, egging his brother on.

'_Comfort. I want his comfort. I'm alone. So alone…'_ Sasuke felt a burning sensation enter his eyes, a sign of tears. He clutched his eyes tighter together, refusing to let the salty substance out. Itachi would think he was emotional, weak and pathetic. He didn't want his brother to shun him more.

As he tried to keep up the tough act, a broken sob managed to escape his mouth. He felt his brother pause in his actions, his breath sending shivers down his spine. Everything was quiet before Itachi spoke up. "Are you crying?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke snapped. He wanted to glare at his brother for suggesting such a thing, but he didn't trust his eyes right now. "I have no reason to cry."

"Sasuke..." Itachi's tone held amusement, but also concern. He pressed harder against his brother's back, burying his head in his brother's neck. He inhaled his brother's scent, letting it wash over his dirty soul, breaking the chains to his emotions. "You were always a horrible lier. Even now, I can tell you're lying." Itachi lifted himself up just enough so he could turn his brother around. His hands ran over his brother's smooth chest, loving how the moonlight made the skin seem more translucent then it already was. He noted, with slight disappointment, how tense his brother was and how he looked away, as if ashamed. Itachi smiled. "Do I disgust you, Sasuke?"

When Itachi turned him over, Sasuke refused to look at him. He refused to watch as his brother took advantage of him or touched him. He didn't want his emotions to show. He didn't want to disappoint his niisan. Though... as those words flowed out a beautiful set of red lips, his eyes widen. He quickly glance at his brother, mouth going dry.

Did Itachi disgust him? Did he make his skin crawl, stomach filling with bile? Did he make him feel used and dirty? Questions after questions filled his mind.

Itachi never forced him into anything when they were little. He always used to make it his top priority to fulfill Sasuke's every wish. Knowing that as a kid, he took advantage of his brother's kindness all the time, asking for things he probably shouldn't have. Instead of reprimanding him, Itachi smiled and obeyed.

That time when he twisted his ankle from shuriken practice, Itachi carried him back home, tending to his every needs. His mom and dad complained about him taking his brother's time up, but Itachi insisted on doing things for him until his ankle healed up. Itachi was sweet...

Then blood. Sasuke saw blood enter his vision as he stared up at his brother. His mind slowly began to fill with visions of his dead parents and the blood on his niisan. That wasn't his loving niisan.

That was a monster.

Knowing that, he allowed those hands to touch his body. He allowed the same hands that killed his parents to mend his soul and make him feel good. Even though he protested and shouted as if he didn't want it, deep down inside, he knew he did. He wanted his brother to touch him. He wanted his brother to look at him, only him. He wanted Itachi, desired him. Was he disgusted by that?

"No." Sasuke whispered. He shook his head, eyes slowly filling with tears. "No, I'm not. I'm not, niisan.." His hand came up, resting over his eyes as the tears overflowed, running down his cheeks and disappearing in his hair. His will shattered into pieces, soul falling into the depths of his despair. "I'm disgusted by myself. I can't do anything right. I complain all the time, telling you that I don't want this, but deep down... I do. I love your touch. Crave it every second. This type of feeling... it's so wrong. Even while knowing that, I can't help myself. I can't stop myself from falling..."

Desperate sobs escaped his lips as he cried into his arm. He knew his brother was going to shun him. He knew his brother was going to toss him over to the side, just like he did when they were kids. He would leave him here, clinging to the last strand of his former self before drowning in a pit of his own self loathing. Knowing all these things, Sasuke tossed himself out there, begging for his brother nevertheless. He still held hope in his heart that maybe Itachi would take pity on him and just... hold him, making up for lost time.

Itachi felt... he didn't know. He couldn't identify the emotions running through him like a sickness, taking over everything within him. He knew Sasuke took a big step in saying what he did. It made his heart swell with affection, but also...

The older Uchiha tossed the word out of his vocabulary, refusing to associate himself with such a word. No way was he _scared_ of what was to come. He didn't do fear. Ever.

_'But this doesn't solve the Sasuke problem..'_ Itachi didn't want to push his brother away, but he also didn't want to encourage him. When the time came, he wanted to be killed by his brother. If Sasuke was holding on to hope from the past, his future wouldn't be like he planned. Even while knowing that, he didn't want to leave his brother like this. He didn't like seeing Sasuke so broken, so afraid of his own feelings. No, he didn't want that.

Without further thought, Itachi scooped his brother up, holding him close to his chest. He felt the young boy tense from his touch before arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him. Itachi couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. Sasuke was still a child. He was still that little boy that chased after him, begging for his attention.

He carried his younger brother to the bed, laying him softly on it. He went to pull away, but Sasuke didn't let him. He sighed, allowing his brother to pull him on top of him. "Sasuke..." His hands came up, going to the ones around his neck and pulling them away, only for them to return. "Let go. I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke obeyed, letting his arms fall to the side of him. He reluctantly looked up at his brother, surprised by the calmness in them. "Itachi..." He winched a bit, hating how broken and empty his voice sounded. "Niisan, I.. I want.."

_Your attention. _

_Your love. _

_Hold me. _

Before Sasuke could get out anymore words, Itachi swooped down, capturing his lips. He pressed his head up, pressing softly against his lips. His hands wrapped around Itachi's neck, fingers running through the silky hair. He wanted this. He wanted the burning feeling that was spreading throughout his body. He wanted the dizzy and light-headed feeling that came with Itachi's kisses. He wanted his brother because he... he loved him. Deep down, he loved his brother and wanted to be with him. Forever until his soul was damned and punished because...

_A brother's love is... life. _

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this little filler thing I did! I will try to get a real chapter out before Saturday! Until then, enjoy and review! =^.^=


	16. CobbedWeb of Lies

**Author's Note**

Hey all! How is your fourth going? Mine is pretty bad. I didn't expect so many people to show up . Anyways, I wanted to write something for today. It's a short chap but at least it's something, you know? I hope everyone is having a wonderful Fourth and best wishes!

**Warning:**** THIS IS YAOI/BOYXBOY/UCHIHACEST/BROTHERXBROTHER. IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE, PLEASE LEAVE MY PAGE RIGHT NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF IT! **

P.S: Look out for a really long oneshot based off of the fourth of july! I don't know when it's coming out, but it _should_ be soon!

With that said, here's the story! Enjoy!

**End Author's Note**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Cobbed-web of Lies  
**

Sasuke held his ground as the strong presence approached closer and closer. He felt.. he didn't know what he felt. Scared, maybe excited, maybe nothing. He knew one thing, however. This presence wasn't anyone to joke around about.

Onyx eyes shifted towards his older brother, watching Itachi cautiously. He noticed the slight stiff form his brother seemed to take before he relaxed as best as he could. Slowly, he went down on one knee, while his hands rested on his bent knee. He seemed to be bowing down to the presence.

_'Niisan...'_ Sasuke felt his breath leave his body, unsure of what he was suppose to do. Should he follow suit like his brother? Should he disobey? Should he make a run for it? As these questions pondered his mind, he slightly blanked out, not noticing that the presence was already near until it was too late.

Out of the shadows of a tree, a figure stepped out. Fiery red-orange hair seemed to flow outwards, going in opposite directions in the form of messy spikes. The man, Sasuke noted, seemed to have black sticks and silver rings all over his face in the form of piercings and tan skin, hidden behind another Akatsuki cloak. The skin was flawless, despite the protruding piercings coming from his skin. That wasn't what Sasuke noticed most about this person, however. No, that was the last thing he seemed to notice. The first was his eyes.

Sasuke noticed that one eye, the right one, was a golden, honey color while the other was a mixture of gold and red. The pupils were dilated, spirals circled around it. The eyes were guarded, only deep sorrow managing to leak out to the point where Sasuke's own heart slowly throbbed. Sasuke slightly wonder why such a guy would have such deep, depressed eyes but give off an aura of pure hatred.

The red-orange haired man stepped forward, only a couple inches away from Itachi now. His eyes lightly shifted to Sasuke, making a cold shiver run down Sasuke's spine. The Uchiha didn't let his nervousness show and forced a calm expression on his face, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I see you have acquired the Kyuubi vessel's friend. He looks just like you as you said." Sasuke oddly noticed that the guy's voice was lower than his brother. "We are behind schedule, however. Our deadline is approaching quickly."

"I understand that, Leader-sama." Itachi voice was strained as if he was holding something back. Sasuke glanced over at his brother before he stared at this 'leader' guy. _'Is he the leader of that organization, Akatsuki?' _Sasuke wasn't expecting someone that looked so... young and inexperienced to be the leader over such a group. No, he was expecting someone similar to his brother, maybe even Orochimaru. _'This is the asshole who wants Naruto.' _

Leader met Sasuke's eyes, a small smirk forming on his lips. He eyed the boy intently before he turned, glancing off into the trees. His eyes narrowed just a tiny bit before he spoke cautious words. "Hmph, seems like someone else is aware of our deadlines. Does he have the power?"

"Yes. Orochimaru made sure of it." Itachi stood up and glanced back at his brother. He reached out, grabbing Sasuke's arm and forcing him forward. He pulled his brother's collar down, exposing the three spirals, surrounded by a seal. Sasuke gasped and his hand reached up to cover the curse mark but was stopped by his brother.

Leader took in the mark on Sasuke's neck before he nodded. "Take him back to the hideout. I do not want him getting away. I want to start tonight."

"As you wish." Itachi began to pull his brother forward, passing the leader of Akatsuki. Sasuke struggled in his brother grip but didn't say anything until they were out of ear ranged from that creepy guy.

"Let go!" Sasuke snatched his arm away from his brother, shooting him a glare. He stopped in front of him, feet rooted to his spot. He wasn't going to let his brother push him around without getting some answers right now. "That guy... what did he mean when he asked if I had the power?"

Itachi eyed his brother, no words coming out. That only made Sasuke even more frustrated. "Answer me, damn it! Don't just stand there without saying anything! I want some answers!" _It's the least you could do_.

Itachi walked forward, closing the distance between him and his brother. His hand reached out, gripping his brother's shoulders. He held on tightly before he smirked. "You're starting to sound like an adult. I'm surprised."

"Don't change the subject like that." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, making his brother's hands fall off. He continued to pursue the topic. "What are you planning on doing to Naruto?"

"It's none of your business, Sasuke."

"Yes it is! Naruto is my friend. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. You were so eager to leave him for Orochimaru, for me."

"Tch.." Sasuke's hands clutched in a tight fist. He wasn't sure what he could say. Itachi was right. At the time, all he could think about was the power that Orochimaru promised him. The power to defeat his brother. "Don't try to guilt me into changing the subject. I'm not backing down, niisan."

"Really now? Maybe I should treat you like an adult now." Itachi's hand went up, tracing Sasuke's jawbone. He grasped it tightly before he pulled his brother forward. Sasuke's hand reached ou, gripping on to Itachi's cloak. He was forced to stare into his brother's eyes, watching as the onyx eyes slowly filled with red until there was only a small amount of black showing. Sasuke tensed.

"You're going to use the Mangekyou Sharingan on me again? Wow brother, old trick. Can you think of something else?" Sasuke knew he was traveling on dangerous waters but he tested how deep it was, nevertheless. Maybe he would drown, but at least he attempted to swim.

"No brother, I'm not going to trap you in my world. I have something else in mind." A ghost of a smile slowly started to form on Itachi's face. He pulled his brother closer to his body, their chest touching ever so slightly every time one of then took a unnecessary deep breath. His lips brushed against Sasuke and before the Uchiha could react, he pressed them against his.

_'Itachi!'_ Sasuke's fingers tightened on Itachi's cloak, holding on to it as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling. His heart spiraled out of control, head spinning with thoughts of only Itachi. He felt the oxygen leave his body as he started to kiss his brother back. It was soft and gentle, full of emotions and things he couldn't quite grasp just yet.

Sasuke felt his knees lock, threatening to give out. Every kiss he shared with his brother always made him react differently. This one was torture. He felt like he was losing his conviction. In all truths, he was. All it took was a kiss or a brush of skin from Itachi to make Sasuke lose his mind. He forgot his anger for his niisan and pressed more comfortably to his brother, arms wrapping around his neck.

Someone moan into the kiss, Sasuke was positive it was him. He felt a slick tongue sliding across his bottom lip and he didn't hesitate in opening his mouth, allowing Itachi's tongue inside. His own came up, brushing against his brother's shly. He didn't notice when his brother pulled his hand away from around his waist, forming a fist. He barely felt the gust of air being forced out of his lungs as the fist connected with his torso.

It was the pain of betrayal that stung at his heart. Sasuke watched as Itachi disconnected their lips, his eyes slowly fading. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but his vision blackened, everything slowly fading into darkness. Before he passed out from uncounsciousness, he did hear the words 'Sorry' slipped from his brother's lips.

* * *

**TBC! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was short. Please review!**


End file.
